La renaissance de Valyria
by hyprion38
Summary: Alors que Ned Stark arrive à la Tour de Joie pour y retrouver Lyanna. Il découvre avec stupeur qu'il n'y a plus personne. Et tandis que Robert Baratheon monte sur le trône de fer après le massacre de la famille Targaryen, les survivants du sang de dragon et les loyalistes quitte Westeros pour fonder un nouvel empire par le feu et le sang. L'heure des dragons a sonné.
1. Chapter 1

Bon soir à tous et joyeux Noël. Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction Game of throne: La Renaissance de Valyria.

Cette fiction se différenciera Des Exilés puisqu'elle ne suivra en aucun cas les romans où la série que ce soit de prêt ou de loin.

J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

...

Chapitre 1 : La naissance des héritiers.

Westeros, Dorne, Tour de la Joie

Ned ainsi que Howland Reed descendirent de cheval imités par leurs cinq compagnons nordiens. En face d'eux se dressait la Tour de Joie. Enfin, Eddard allait retrouver sa sœur, la prendre dans ses bras et la ramener à la maison. Depuis son enlèvement par le prince Rhaegar, la seule obsession de Ned avait été de retrouvé sa petite sœur, envers et contre tout, quel qu'en soit le prix. C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à se battre aux côtés de Robert après tout.

Ned regarda les alentours, personne. Le nouveau suzerain du Nord plissa les yeux, méfiants. Rhaegar avait fait enlever Lyanna et il n'y avait pas un seul membre de la Garde Royal ou même un seul garde devant la Tour. Tout cela sentait le piège à plein nez. A moins que, non, Ned n'osait y penser.

\- Allons-y, ordonna Ned.

Ned se mit à courir suivit par ses compagnons, Howland Reed en tête. Courant dans les escaliers, remuant ciel et terre, passant au peigne fin la moindre pièce, les nordiens n'y trouvèrent pas âme qui vive.

\- Nous arrivons trop tard, fit Reed. Il n'y a plus personne Ned.

Westeros, Peyredragon

A Peyredragon, Lyanna était allongée sur un lit, un mestre et trois sages-femmes l'assistant pour son accouchement. Trois mois plutôt, incapable de tenir en place, Lyanna avaient demandé à Arthur Dayne, Jonothor Darry et Oswell Whent de l'emmener à Peyredragon, le seul endroit encore sur pour les Targaryen. Lorsqu'elle avait appris la défaite de l'armée de Rhaegar et la mort de ce dernier à la bataille du Trident, Lyanna avait été détruite de l'intérieur, inconsolable. Seul le fait qu'elle portait l'enfant de son époux l'avait maintenu en vie. Car oui, quelques mois plutôt Lyanna et Rhaegar c'étaient mariés en secret et les seuls au courant avaient été Barristan Selmy, Arthur Dayne , la reine Rhaella et Elia Martell. Cette dernière ne pouvant plus avoir d'enfant sans en mourir avait accepté et même encouragé son époux à prendre une seconde épouse et avait confié ce secret à son oncle Lewyn Martell de la Garde Royal.

\- Tenez bon ma chère enfant, fit la voix douce de Rhaella Targaryen en lui caressant les cheveux. L'enfant va naitre et nous pourrons partir avec tout ce qu'il nous reste.

Lyanna serra les dents sous la douleur provoquée par les contractions. Apprenant la défaite de son fils à la bataille du Trident, Rhaella Targaryen avait en secret envoyé plusieurs navires de Lucerys Velaryon récupérer en secret tout ce que l'amiral pouvait du trésor royal aidé en cela par Varys. Mais les Velaryon n'étaient pas les seuls alliés restants aux Targaryen, en effet les autres maisons d'ascendance valyrienne restaient fidèles à leurs suzerains de toujours. Pour cette raison les maisons Velaryon et Celtigar se réunirent à Peydragon avec leurs troupes et navires. La reine plus que quiconque savait que la guerre était terminée, les Targaryen et leurs fidèles avaient perdu, ils devaient fuir, fuir pour sauver leurs vies et pour peut-être un jour reprendre le trône de fer.

Un nouveau cri attira l'attention d'Arthur Dayne et d'Oswell Whent qui gardaient la porte donnant accès à la princesse Lyanna. Tous deux connaissaient le résultat de la bataille du Trident. Barristan Selmy, Lewyn Martell et Jonothor Darry étaient en route pour les rejoindre ici à Peyredragon. Le prince Rhaegar avait en effet ordonné aux trois membres de la Garde Royale présent à ses côtés de fuir et de rejoindre Lyanna à Peyredragon en cas de défaite ou s'il venait à tomber au combat. Les deux évènements étaient survenus et les gardes royaux, la mort dans l'âme avaient obéis aux ordres du prince. C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient tous les trois en route pour Peyredragon, la demeure ancestrale des Targaryen.

\- J'espère que c'est bientôt fini, fit Oswell. Entendre la princesse Lyanna hurler à la mort m'est insupportable.

\- A moi aussi, lui répondit Arthur, inquiet pour son amie.

Durant les mois de grossesses de la jeune femme, Arthur était devenu son ami et son confident. Et lui qui l'avait vu forte et déterminée l'entendait hurler comme si elle allait mourir. Cela lui était insupportable. Il voulait rentrer et lui venir en aide mais n'étant pas mestre, il avait plus de chance de se faire jeter de la forteresse que de pouvoir entrer pour rester auprès d'elle. Puis soudain ce fut le calme. Les deux gardes royaux échangèrent un regard surpris. Puis la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à l'une des sages-femmes.

\- La princesse a donné naissance à deux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda Arthur dont la voix trahissait son anxiété.

\- Oui, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et est pâle comme un linge. Cependant, sa vie n'est pas en danger. Il faut juste qu'elle se repose. Vous pourrez la voir demain.

Arthur et Oswell poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

 _Le jour suivant_

Le lendemain matin, Arhur, Oswell, Gerold les trois membres présents de la Garde Royale ainsi que Monford Velaryon et Andrian Celtigar entrèrent dans la chambre de Lyanna qui radieuse regardait avec amour ses deux enfants.

\- Princesse Lyanna, heureux de vous voir en bonne santé, fit Arthur Dayne.

Lyanna lui sourit.

\- Bonjour Arthur, bonjour Oswell, Gerold, Lord Andrian, Lord Monfort, répondit Lyanna.

\- - Comment vont notre petit prince et notre petite princesse ? demanda Oswell.

Très bien.

Elle embrassa ses deux enfants sur le front et désigna son fils. Ce dernier avait des cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux gris presque noirs, ressemblant trait pour trait à un Stark, Lyanna trouvait d'ailleurs qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Ned.

\- Je vous présente mon fils Jaehaerys Targaryen.

Puis elle regarda sa fille. Elle avait les mêmes yeux indigo que Rhaegar et les cheveux or argenté si typique des valyriens.

\- Et voici ma fille, Alaenys Targaryen.

En prononçant le nom de ses enfants, tous purent voir les yeux de la princesse briller de bonheur et de fierté. Si elle était encore vivante, si elle c'était battu pour rester en vie, c'était bien pour ses enfants, pour les voir grandir et les éduquer. Tous sourirent à cette scène lorsque Barristan Selmy arriva en trombe dans la salle.

\- Comment va la princesse ?! demanda t'il en criant presque.

\- Je vais bien ser Barristan, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- J'en suis heureux princesse.

Barristan s'inclina devant elle et ses enfants avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol. Comprenant qu'il c'était passé quelque chose, Lyanna prit la parole.

\- Que se passe-t-il ser Barristan ?

\- J'ai une bien triste nouvelle.

\- Ser, regardez-moi, fit Lyanna d'une voix douce.

Barristan releva la tête vers Lyanna. Cette dernière pu voir que le garde royal avait les larmes aux yeux, signe que quelque chose de grave c'était produit. Ainsi la mort de Rhaegar ne semblait pas être la seule perte à déplorer.

\- Dites-nous tout, reprit Lyanna avec douceur.

\- Port-Réal a été mis à sac par les Lannister.

\- Les traitres, siffla Oswell.

\- Le roi Aerys est mort, reprit Barristan, tué par notre frère juré, Jaime Lannister. Et il y'a pire, Elia et ses enfants sont morts.

Cette dernière phrase jeta un froid dans l'assistance. Si la mort du roi fou n'avait pas touché plus que ça les membres du groupe, la mort d'Elia et des enfants leurs fut très douloureux et plusieurs d'entre eux posèrent leur main sur leur cœur. Le regard de Lyanna se durcit.

\- Comment et par qui ?

Lyanna n'avait que peu fréquenté Elia et ses enfants mais elle avait noué un véritable lien avec Elia Martell sa sœur épouse qu'elle avait vite considéré comme une sœur ainsi qu'avec ses deux enfants Rhaenys et Aegon, qu'elle considérait comme sa propre chaire et son propre sang.

\- D'après les informations données par Varys, Gregor Clegane a écrasé les têtes de Rhaeny et Aegon contre le sol avant de violer Elia et de lui faire subir le même sort.

A cette annonce, le visage de Lyanna se durcit d'avantage et si ce n'était pour le fait qu'elle tenait ses enfants dans ses bras et qu'elle avait accouché récemment, Lyanna aurait sauté de son lit, enfilée armure et foncée sur Port-Réal pour tuer tous les Lannister qu'elle pourrait sur son passage.

\- On dit que les Lannister payent toujours leurs dettes, susurra Lyanna d'une voix tellement sombre que tous les hommes à côté d'elle frémirent. Eh bien, en temps voulu, ils apprendront ce qu'ils en coûtent de tuer une femme et des enfants innocents. Car aussi vrai que le Nord se souvient, les Targaryen se vengeront pas le feu et le sang.

Les hommes autour d'elle la regardèrent avec un mélange de respect et d'admiration car les dragons n'étaient pas les seuls prédateurs que les lions devaient redouter, la louve de Winterfell porterait un jour un coup mortel.

\- Où sont ser Jonothor et ser Lewyn ? demanda la louve.

\- Jonothor met la reine Rhaella au courant de la situation comme je viens de le faire pour vous, répondit Barristan Selmy. Et Lewyn pleure la perte de sa nièce et de son petit neveu et de sa petite nièce.

\- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Lord Celtigar.

\- Nous allons attendre que la reine Rhaella accouche puis nous partirons pour Pentos chez Illyrio Mopatis comme me l'a si bien conseillé Varys dans la lettre qu'il m'a envoyée suite à la défaite de Rhaegar au Trident., répondit Lyanna.

Les loyalistes opinèrent de la tête. Lyanna était la seule de leur deux princesses à être en vie et ils comptaient bien la protéger quitte à y laisser leur vie. Les témoins quittèrent les lieux et alors qu'Arthur suivait le mouvement, Lyanna l'appela.

\- Arthur ?

Le garde royal se retourna.

\- Oui princesse ?

\- Avec tous les évènements, j'ai oublié de vous demander si votre sœur Ashara allait bien.

Arthur sourit tendrement à la princesse. Lyanna savait qu'elle les avait suivi à Peyredragon puisqu'elle avait emprunté le même navire mais Lyanna n'avait pas eu le loisir de pouvoir la voir.

\- Elle va bien. Elle a donné naissance à sa fille qu'elle a appelé Elia en hommage à notre amie commune.

Lyanna soupira.

\- C'est vraiment dommage que Ned n'est pas pu reconnaitre sa fille, il en aurait été heureux.

\- Reconnu ou pas, Elia est une Dayne et elle le sera toujours.

Lyanna opina d'un signe de tête. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elia avait les mêmes yeux violets et les mêmes cheveux sombres que sa mère. Nul doute, qu'avec le temps, la petite Dayne deviendrait aussi belle que sa mère considérait comme l'une des plus belle femme de Westeros.

 _Quelques mois plus tard, An 284._

La tempête se déchainait au-dehors de la forteresse de Peyredragon depuis plus de trois mois empêchant les navires de Stannis Baratheon d'approcher tandis que les royalistes préparaient leurs bateaux au départ. La flotte royaliste c'était positionné à l'opposé de la flotte de Stannis, derrière la forteresse bénéficiant ainsi d'une tempête moins forte que de l'autre côté permettant ainsi l'évacuation des Targaryen et de leur fidèle.

Un cri de douleur raisonna dans la pièce. La reine Rhaella était en train de mettre au monde un enfant dans la même pièce que Lyanna quelques mois auparavant. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs présente aux côtés de la reine aidant le mestre et les sages-femmes en épongeant le front trempé de sueur de la reine mère.

\- Encore un effort, l'encouragea Lyanna dont la voix trahissait sa peur.

Rhaella avait en effet quarante-deux ans, née en 242 et Lyanna était inquiète pour la survie de la reine, mettre un enfant au monde à cet âge-là était plus dure que dans sa prime jeunesse. Une nouvelle contraction se fit ressentir et Rhaella poussa d'instinct laissant apparaitre la tête du bébé.

Puis après de longues minutes qui parurent des heures à la reine mère, l'enfant sortie pleinement. Le mestre coupa le cordon ombilical tandis que les sages-femmes nettoyèrent l'enfant avant de la donner à la reine.

\- C'est une fille, fit l'une des sages-femmes.

\- Elle s'appellera Daenerys.

Soudain Rhaella se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang évitant de peu d'en asperger sa petite qui commença à pleurer.

\- Lyanna l'appela-t-elle.

\- Oui, ma reine, fit la princesse.

\- Prends là.

Lyanna prit Daenerys dans ses bras et la berça doucement avec amour et affection alors que la reine crachait une nouvelle fois du sang.

\- Lyanna, je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez.

\- Promets-moi de t'occuper de Daenerys. Éduques la et aimes là comme si elle était ta propre fille.

\- Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais vu les choses différemment, pleura Lyanna. Mais vous vous en occuperais vous-même. Vous allez vous en sortir.

La reine fit non de la tête.

\- Je suis en train de faire une hémorragie interne ma petite Lya.

« Ma petite Lya » était le surnom affectueux avec lequel Rhaella appelé Lyanna.

\- Je vais mourir dans les minutes à venir, reprit la reine.

\- Non, non, je vous en prie, ne dites pas de sottise, gardez vos forces.

Une nouvelle fois Rhaella fit non de la tête.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui ma petite Lya, tu es la nouvelle reine mère. Prends bien soit des nôtres.

Lyanna pleura de plus belle en serrant le bébé contre elle.

\- Tu es jeune, belle, courageuse, intelligente, forte. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour être une reine, tu es une reine mon enfant. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Se disant, la reine rendit son dernier souffle sous le regard d'une Lyanna qui tomba à genoux.

\- Non ! hurla la nouvelle reine.

 _Trois heures plus tard._

Lyanna qui portait Daenerys dans les bras embarqua à bord de l'Espérance, le navire qui devait emmener la famille royal et la Garde Royal à Pentos. Le bâtiment prit le large sitôt la reine mère à bord suivit par le Chanceux, le Loup de Mer, le Bonaventure, le Rapide et l'Aventurier, les cinq galions transportant le trésor royal tandis que le Revanchard, le navire de guerre de la Flottide fermait la marche avec à son bord les cinq cent hommes des Maisons Celtigar et Velaryon formant le petit ost royal. Le reste de la flotte trente navires de guerres se tenait prêts à protéger la retraite des Targaryen.

C'est ainsi que les derniers héritiers Targaryen et leurs fidèles commencèrent leur long périple.

…..

 _Quatorze ans plus tard._

Essos, Cité Libre de Pentos.

L'an 298 après la Conquête, cela faisait quatorze ans que les Targaryen et leurs fidèles vivaient à Pentos. Ser Willem Darry et ser Gerold Hightower étaient morts de vieillesse, le premier en 290 et le second en 295. Le premier à l'âge de 78 ans et le second à l'âge de 75 ans. A sa mort, Gerold Hightower avait donné à Viserys son épée en acier valyrien : Vigilance. Puis un ancien chevalier de Westeros, Ser Jorah Mormont était venu les rejoindre en 296, expliquant à Lyanna qu'il jouait le rôle d'agent double pour le compte de Varys.

Les enfants Targaryen avaient bien grandi. Viserys avait désormais 22 ans. Il possédait des yeux violets et des cheveux or argenté. Viserys était impatient, ne rêvant que de reconquérir le trône de fer pour voir la dynastie y régner de nouveau. Il méprisait Alaenys car elle était une guerrière or pour Viserys une femme se devait de donner naissance à des enfants et les élever et non guerroyer. Et il mésestimait Daenerys car cette dernière était bien trop fragile caractériellement et émotionnellement. Cependant Viserys dardait un regard plein de convoitise et d'envie sur les deux adolescentes les plus belles de Pentos, voir même de tout Essos. En revanche, il craignait Jaehaerys bien plus doué que lui dans l'art du combat et de la politique ainsi que Lyanna sa tante de substitution qu'il craignait tellement qu'il n'osait la contrarier. Deux ans plutôt Viserys était allé demander la permission de prendre pour épouse Alaenys ou Daenerys. Cependant, Lyanna avait refusé tout net, expliquant à Viserys que les deux adolescentes épouseraient la personne qu'elles voudraient. Quelques temps plus tard, apprenant que les deux adolescentes voulaient épouser Jaehaerys, Viserys était revenu à la charge… avec insistance, prétendant qu'étant lui aussi Targaryen, il avait le droit de prendre une Targaryen pour épouse. Lyanna avait dardé sur lui son regard le plus noir, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas dépasser les limites. « Si Daenerys et Alaenys veulent toutes les deux épouser Jon, elles le feront, il est l'héritier de la couronne. Quand à toi, si tu veux un jour posséder des terres qui te sont propres, il faudra bien de résoudre à épouser une étrangère ». Viserys n'avait plus osé protester préférant s'incliner face à la reine mère et ainsi éviter la morsure de la louve.

Jaehaerys que l'on surnommait Jon avait des cheveux noirs bouclés, des yeux gris presque noirs avec des reflets violets et était maintenant âgé de 15 ans. Il possédait un corps fin et musclé contre lequel Alaenys et Daenerys adoraient se blottir. Jon était quelqu'un de calme, droit et juste et ne supportait pas l'injustice. Il n'aimait guère son oncle Viserys mais se montrait très protecteur envers Alaenys et Daenerys et éprouvait un amour passionné sans commune mesure pour les deux adolescentes.

Sa sœur jumelle, Alaenys que Jon appelait affectueusement Alys était devenue une belle jeune femme. Elle possédait des cheveux or-argenté épais et bouclé descendant jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle avait des yeux indigo larges et espiègles, un visage en forme de cœur et des lèvres plantureuses. Elle était svelte et élégante, fine à la taille et à la poitrine généreuse. Sa famille prétendait en riant qu'elle était la réincarnation de la belle Shaira astre des mers, fille d'Aegon IV à qui Alaenys ressemblait presque trait pour trait si ce n'était que les yeux d'Alys qui étaient indigo et non vairons. Alys était une battante et une travailleuse assidue et était de l'avis commun la personne la plus instruite et cultivé du clan Targaryen. De par son caractère, proche de celui de sa mère, Alaenys ne mâchait jamais ses mots et il lui arrivait souvent de dire tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas d'autant qu'elle était une guerrière redoutable rompu à l'art du combat par sa mère elle-même. Elle méprisait Viserys mais aimée et considérée Daenerys comme sa sœur. Son amour passionné pour son frère jumeau était connu de tous, si Jon se trouvait un endroit X ou Y, Alys n'était pas loin derrière.

Daenerys surnommé Danny était une belle adolescente âgée de 14 ans. Elle était svelte, arborée des cheveux or-argenté lisse allant jusqu'à ses omoplates et des yeux violets. Son teint était un peu plus clair que les autres Targaryen. A l'inverse d'Alaenys, Daenerys était une personne timide qui n'osait pas beaucoup s'exprimait en dehors du cadre familial. Elle avait peur de Viserys qui dardait sur elle et Alys des regards pervers et évitait son frère le plus possible. En revanche, elle était très proche d'Alys et était tout comme elle passionnément amoureuse de Jon. Et il n'était plus secret pour personne que Jon comptait les épouser toutes les deux à l'image d'Aegon le conquérant qui avait épousé ses deux sœurs. La bigamie n'étant pas interdite par les lois.

A Westeros, les Targaryen avaient appris que les Baratheon c'étaient définitivement installé sur le trône de fer et que Robert Baratheon avait épousé Cercei Lannister. Cette nouvelle les avait enragés et malgré la vie paisible dont ils jouissaient à Pentos, le sentiment d'impuissance persistait. Impuissance qui se changea vite en espoir en l'an 290 lorsqu'Illyrio Mopatis offrit à chacun des enfants Targaryen un œuf de dragon qu'il avait acheté pour eux à Asshai-Les-Ombres. Puis les œufs de dragons finirent par éclore quelques années plus tard en 295. Viserys hérita un dragon mâle aux écailles crème et or et aux yeux dorés qu'il nomma Viserion. Jon obtint un dragon mâle aux écailles vertes et aux yeux de bronze que Jon appela Rhaegal en hommage à son père. Daenerys reçut un dragon mâle noir aux reflets rouges et des yeux écarlates à qui elle donna le nom de Drogon inspirée par un khal dothraki du nom de Drogo dont la réputation de guerrier avait fait le tour d'Essos. Enfin, Alaenys reçut un dragon femelle aux écailles bleu sombre et aux yeux argenté qu'elle nomma Meraxes en hommage au dragon de la reine Rhaenys Targaryen, l'une des deux sœurs épouses d'Aegon le conquérant.

Lyanna poussa un soupir en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son fils, il était bientôt neuf heures du matin et son fils n'avait toujours pas dénié se lever. A la mort de la reine Rhaella suite à son accouchement, Lyanna était devenu reine régente et dirigée les opérations. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait ordonné à ser Oswell Whent et ser Jonothor Darry de partir à Westeros à la recherche des épées valyriennes Noir Sœur perdue par les Targaryen et Lamentation perdue par la maison Royce lors de la Danse des Dragons tandis qu'elle avait elle-même payé des aventuriers pour retrouver les épées Feunoyr et Rugissante sois disant quelque part à Essos pour la première et dans les ruines de l'Antique Valyria pour la seconde voilà neuf ans de cela. Si les aventuriers n'étaient toujours pas revenus, Oswell et Jonothor avaient envoyé un message disant qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour.

\- Jon, j'entre, annonça Lyanna avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Ce qu'elle découvrit dans la chambre ne la surprit pas plus de ça. Jon était couché sur le côté au centre de lit avec Alaenys, tous deux en train de s'embrasser et de se caresser tandis que Daenerys dos à Jon dormait à point fermé. Roulant des yeux en voyant les jumeaux en plein préliminaires, Lyanna se racla la gorge.

\- Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre vos petits jeux érotiques, lança t'elle, mais il est l'heure de prendre le petit déjeuner. Et je vous rappelle qu'un entrainement à l'épée vous attend.

\- Mère ! s'exclamèrent en simultanée Jaehaerys et Alaenys, contrariés.

Daenerys ouvrit doucement les yeux et observa la scène autour d'elle.

\- Il n'y a pas de mère qui tienne, riposta Lyanna. Vous aurez tout le temps de reprendre vos ébats ce soir mais en attendant, habillez-vous et dépêchez-vous de me rejoindre au salon.

Sur ce Lyanna referma la porte. Jaehaerys soupira avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Alaenys puis de Daenerys.

Lyanna prenait le petit déjeuner aux côtés d'Arthur et de Lewyn lorsque le prince et les princesses daignèrent les rejoindre avant de s'assoir à leur tour. C'est alors que Jonothor Darry et Oswell Whent arrivèrent dans la salle. Le premier portant deux épées et le second portant deux louveteaux, un aux poils argent et aux yeux mordorés et l'autre au poil blanc neige et aux yeux rouges sang. Lorsqu'il les posa à terre, les deux loups allèrent immédiatement vers Jon et Alys.

\- Ceux sont des sombres-loup, nous les avons trouvés alors que nous allions dans le Nord, expliqua Oswell. On a pensé que ça ferait plaisir à Jaehaerys et à Alaenys.

\- Et comme pour confirmer, Jon s'empara du loup blanc et Alys prit l'argenté.

\- Je vais t'appeler Fantôme, fit Jon.

\- Et toi, se sera Lupa, fit Alys.

Les deux adolescents se levèrent et remercièrent les deux gardes royaux.

\- Et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que notre mission a été un succès, fit Jonothor en montrant Noir Sœur et Lamentation.

Noir sœur une épée longue en acier valyrien. Sa poignée fine était prévue pour la main d'une femme. Le haut du pommeau avait la forme d'une flamme de couleur rouge orangé. Lamentation était également une épée en acier valyrien, son pommeau était décoré en son sommet par une tête de femme en larme.

\- Ses épées sont pour vous mes filles, dit Lyanna en remettant Noir Sœur à Alaenys et Lamentation à Daenerys.

Lyanna avait en effet prévu de donner une épée en acier valyrien à chacun des héritiers. Viserys avait déjà Vigilante, Jaehaerys devant recevoir Feunoyr et elle devait avoir Rugissante dès que les aventuriers les trouveraient.

…..

Lyanna assise dans le salon observait la carte du monde connu. A ses côtés, Arthur Dayne et Oswell Whent l'assistaient. Le regard de la reine se posa sur l'ile de Grand-Moraq. Cette dernière était la plus grande île du monde connu. Cette vaste île, était située au sud de la cité Qarth et au nord-est du continent de Sothoryos. L'île servait de barrière naturelle entre la mer d'Été à l'ouest et la mer de Jade à l'est, reliées entre elles par deux détroits enserrant l'île, les Portes de Jade au nord qui la séparait de Qarth et le détroit de Cannelle au sud-ouest qui la séparait de Sothoryos. En des temps reculé, l'île fut conquise par l'empereur-dieu Jar Joq, mais les Yi Tyiens perdirent le contrôle de l'île à une date inconnue. D'après ce qu'elle connaissait de Grand-Moraq, cette dernière était couverte de collines au nord, et d'épaisses jungles dans sa moitié sud. Un fleuve prenait sa source dans les collines du nord, avant de traverser une jungle et de se jeter dans la mer d'Été, sur la côte ouest. La ville de Faros peuplé par les Impollus se trouvait à l'embouchure de ce fleuve, tandis que la ville de Port Moraq se situe à la pointe sud de l'île. De plus petites îles se situaient autour de Grand-Moraq : Qal au nord dans les Portes de Jade, Vahar et Petit-Moraq à l'ouest dans la mer d'Été, l'île des Éléphants au sud et l'île des Fouets à l'est dans la mer de Jade. La raison pour laquelle Lyanna voulait s'emparer de l'île était simple. Premièrement, cette île disposait d'une position commercial stratégique permettant de commercer avec les cités libres, Essos, Sothoryos et à moindre échelle Westeros. Et deuxièmement, l'île ouvrait les portes à la conquête des îles plus petites aux alentours.

\- Ici, c'est sur cette île que nous commencerons à construire le futur de notre dynastie, annonça Lyanna.

\- Mais votre majesté, fit Arthur. Il faudrait conquérir l'île et nous ne disposons que d'une maigre armée.

\- Ser Arthur à raison, intervint Oswell. Cinq cent hommes et trois navires de guerre ne seront pas suffisants pour conquérir cette île et vaincre les Impollus. Et les quatre dragons sont encore trop jeunes pour participer aux combats.

\- Je sais, répliqua Lyanna. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai envoyé Ser Barristan et Ser Jorah négocier avec les Bontés d'Astapor l'achat de treize milles immaculés et Monford Velaryon est parti à Yunkai pour négocier l'achat d'une trentaine de navires de guerre.

\- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez rien avoir à faire avec les cités esclavagistes, fit Arthur étonné.

Lyanna soupira, c'était vrai. Cependant, pour retrouver royaume et prestige, il fallait faire des concessions. Et si Lyanna avait pour objectif d'abolir l'esclavage à Essos sur le long terme, sur cours et moyen terme, elle avait besoin des ressources humaines que les cités esclavagistes pouvaient lui fournir, ne serait-ce que pour se tailler un royaume. Et ce n'était pas juste avec les centaines de milliers de dragons d'or dérobaient dans le trésor royal du trône de fer qu'elle pourrait acheter des iles, par contre des armées, du matériel et des navires étaient plus qu'envisageable.

\- Le temps viendra où nous nous occuperons des cités esclavagistes mais pour l'instant nous avons besoin d'elles.

Se disant, elle fit signe aux deux chevaliers de se retirer, le Conseil était terminée.

...

Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous. Bonne année et bonne santé.

Voici le chapitre 2, profitez-en bien, le chapitre 3 n'arrivera pas avant les vacances de février ou d'avril.

Je vous remercie de vos commentaires et je compte sur vous pour la suite.

Je vous offre donc ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

...

Chapitre 2 : Sécession.

Eddard Stark, Main du roi Robert Baratheon, Suzerain du Nord et Seigneur de Winterfell quitta ses appartements. Hier, le roi avait été enterré. La cause de sa mort était disait-on un accident de chasse, mais Ned Stark n'en croyait pas un mot. Lorsque le roi était parti chasser au Bois-du-roi, Ned avait fait une découverte stupéfiante. Les princes Joffrey et Tommen ainsi que la princesse Myrcella n'était pas les enfants de Robert mais ceux de Jaime Lannister le frère jumeau de la reine, le livre de la généalogie des Grandes Maisons de Westeros était formel et la lettre rédigé par Catelyn Stark, sa femme, était à elle toute seule une preuve à charge. Se doutant que les Lannister feraient tout pour l'empêcher de dévoiler la vérité et craignant des traitres au Conseil Restreint, Ned Stark avait envoyé une missive à tous les chefs de grandes maisons de Westeros leur demandant de venir aujourd'hui à la capitale dans la salle où siégeait normalement le Conseil Restreint sans en préciser le motif. Il avait convoqué Tywin Lannister pour le jauger et agir en conséquence. Quoiqu'il devait se passer, les Lannister ne gouverneraient pas le pays.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle du Conseil Restreint le livre et la lettre dans les mains, Ned salua l'ensemble des chefs des Grandes Familles, au nombre de huit, neuf en se comptant lui-même. Entant que Main du roi, Ned Stark s'assit en bout de table présidant ainsi le Conseil de Westeros tout en posant les preuves à charge sur la table. A sa gauche se trouvaient Tywin Lannister, Mace Tyrell, Balon Greyjoy et Renly Baratheon tandis qu'à sa droite se trouvaient Oberyn Martell représentant son frère ainé, le prince Oberyn Martell mais également Hoster Tully, Stannis Baratheon et Petyr Baelish entant que protecteur du Val.

Ned Stark n'avait guère confiance en la majorité d'entre eux. Tywin Lannister, seigneur de Castral Rock et suzerain de l'Ouest était un homme de 56 ans, mince et vigoureux malgré son âge, il arborait des épaules larges, un ventre plat et des bras musculeux. ll avait les yeux vert clair pailletés d'or, la bouche dure, les traits sévères et le crâne rasé avec des favoris et une barbe bien taillée couleur or. Il ne souriait jamais et savait se montrer imperturbable en toutes circonstances. Intransigeant, il ne tolérait pas la faiblesse et se montrait peu soucieux de solliciter une quelconque approbation de ses actes. C'était sans conteste un homme froid, circonspect, inflexible et calculateur. De nature laconique, il ne s'épanchait guère et prenait le temps d'écouter ses interlocuteurs, notamment lors des conseils de guerre, ceci lui permettant de les jauger. D'une grande perspicacité, il était passé maître dans l'art de sonder ses contemporains et savait aisément les manipuler si besoin est.

Mace Tyrell était le seigneur de Hautjardin et suzerain du Bief et gouverneur du Sud, âgé de 42 ans. Autrefois vigoureux, il s'était singulièrement empâté, mais gardait encore fière allure. Il était parfois surnommé _Fleur de Suif_ en raison de sa corpulence. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et bouclés, sa barbe en pointe et grisonnante. Très émotif, il rougissait et bafouillait lorsqu'il se sentait en difficulté. La répulsion de lord Mace envers les Dorniens allait au-delà de l'inimitié traditionnelle entre les gens du Bief et de Dorne et ce, depuis que le prince Oberyn Martell avait estropié son fils Willos au cours d'une joute. C'était peut-être la personne la moins perverse et la plus honnête qui se trouvait en face d'Eddard.

Balon Greyjoy était le Lord Ravage de Pik et le suzerain des Iles de Fer. Il avait 58 ans. C'était un homme grand et décharné, dont les cheveux gris pendaient jusqu'au bas des reins. Son visage était austère et ses yeux étaient durs et vifs. Il souffrait de problèmes articulaires liés à la grande humidité de Pyk. Lord Balon était malgré ses défauts un homme brave et implacable, mais sachant se soumettre devant plus fort que lui, pour se relever au premier signe de faiblesse de son adversaire. Il était attaché aux principes de vie des Fer-nés. Bien que la perte de ses fils aînés l'ait aigri, sa détermination et son caractère farouche demeurèrent intacts. Peu sentimental et démonstratif, lord Balon ne tolérait guère la remise en question de ses décisions.

Renly Baratheon était le frère benjamin de Robert. Agé de 21 ans, il était le benjamin du Conseil. Il était l'actuel sire d'Accalmie, le fief ancestral de la maison Baratheon, et le seigneur suzerain des terres de l'Orage. De plus, il siégea au Conseil restreint de son frère aîné, le roi Robert Baratheon, en tant que « maître des lois ». Lord Renly était le troisième fils de lord Steffon Baratheon et de lady Cassana Estremont, tous deux morts alors qu'il était enfant dans le naufrage de leur navire _La Fière-à-Vent_ dans la baie des Naufrageurs. Très charismatique, beau et élégant, il avait les cheveux longs et du noir caractéristique des membres de la maison Baratheon. Large d'épaules et souple, il arborait un visage aux traits réguliers, ses yeux étaient bleu sombre et son sourire, amène. Il ressemblait, de fait, beaucoup physiquement à son frère Robert tel qu'il était lors de sa rébellion, mais avec beaucoup plus de recherche dans les vêtements. Il appréciait d'ailleurs les couleurs vives et les belles étoffes et, d'une manière générale, tout ce qui pouvait attirer l'attention sur lui. Très raffiné, il appréciait infiniment le luxe et le confort. Il était facilement moqueur, mais avec esprit et il s'attaquait surtout aux personnes dont il estimait qu'ils se prenaient un peu trop au sérieux (comme son frère Stannis ou son neveu Joffrey). Il avait encore en commun avec son frère Robert l'impulsivité et la faculté de se faire aimer. Il vouait d'ailleurs à ce dernier une grande admiration pour son incroyable vigueur, son courage et son opiniâtreté. Il savait, à l'instar de son aîné, se concilier l'affection de ses bannerets et de ses serviteurs par son attitude avenante. Très gai et d'un tact exquis, il pouvait également se montrer vaniteux, impétueux et vain. Il n'était toutefois ni glouton, ni intempérant comme Robert. Peu porté sur l'étude, il se plaisait à déclarer que « _Les bouquins sont faits pour les mestres_ ». Il possédait toutefois des ouvrages richement enluminés aux illustrations suggestives.

Oberyn Martell de Dorne âgé de 40 ans était le frère cadet du prince Doran et était surnommé la Vipère Rouge. Il était grand, mince et gracieux. Ses yeux étaient noirs et luisants, comme ses cheveux, à peine striés de blanc et implantés en V sur son front, son nez était acéré et ses traits étaient fins. Sa réputation était sulfureuse car il était expert en poisons et avait engendré de nombreuses bâtardes (mais aucun mâle, semble-t-il) appelées les Aspics des Sables et passait pour aimer aussi bien les femmes que les hommes. C'était également un conteur hors pair qui charmait ses filles et sa nièce par ses nombreux récits ainsi qu'un érudit féru d'histoire qui savait apprécier les livres rares. Il donna une éducation égalitaire à ses filles et les armes afin qu'elles soient toujours en mesure de se défendre. Il leur enjoint de prendre du plaisir et les laisse libre d'épouser qui elles désiraient. Il avait pour amante de cœur Ellaria Sand, fille bâtarde de lord Harmen Uller, et il était très lié à elle et avec laquelle il partage ses maîtresses occasionnelles. Selon lord Tywin Lannister, il avait toujours été « _à demi dément_ ». Personnage flamboyant, impulsif et n'obéissant qu'à ses propres règles, le prince Oberyn jouissait d'une grande popularité auprès du peuple de Dorne mais également dans certaines cités libres d'Essos. C'était une personne dont Ned se défiait tout particulièrement à l'instar de Tywin Lannister. Car si le suzerain de l'Ouest était un grand manipulateur, le prince Oberyn Martell était un homme impulsif et il était connu qu'il détestait les Lannister et les Baratheon et au vue des enjeux, Ned ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Car si Ned voulait conserver l'unité du royaume, il allait devoir convaincre Oberyn de ne pas faire sédition à la Couronne.

Hoster Tully était le père de Catelyn Stark née Tully et de Lysa Arryn née Tully. C'était un homme âgé de 58 ans, seigneur de Vivesaigues et suzerain du Conflans. Alors qu'il fut un homme de stature imposante et corpulent, il était désormais considérablement amaigri par la maladie et décharné. Ses cheveux autrefois bruns étaient devenus blancs et il arborait un visage ravagé par la souffrance et l'âge. C'était un homme opiniâtre, fier, dévoué à l'extrême et d'excellent conseil dans les situations de crise. Perspicace, il connaissait bien ses territoires et ses bannerets, il se défiait notamment de lord Walder Frey. Lord Hoster était vieux et malade depuis quelques années, ce qui le forçait à rester alité, atteint de terribles crises de maux de ventre (Il avait été transporté à Port-Réal en litière et deux mestres se trouvait derrière lui pour le soigner en cas de besoin). Ceci lui est d'autant plus pénible qu'il fut un homme très actif, aimant à voyager. Il vouait une rancune tenace à son frère, ser Brynden Tully, qui, contrairement aux vœux de son aîné, a toujours refusé de se marier. Malgré ces différends, une affection profonde lie toutefois les deux hommes. Parfois contemplatif, lord Hoster a une passion pour les rivières et les paysages de ses domaines. Fidèle allié du Nord, il était la seule personne sur qui Ned pouvait compter dans ce Conseil.

Stannis Baratheon était âgé de 34 ans et était le frère cadet de Robert et de l'avis de Ned, le successeur légitime du roi ainsi que l'actuel sire de Peyredragon. Il siégeait au Conseil restreint de son frère aîné, le roi Robert, en tant que maître des navires. Il était le deuxième des trois fils de lord Steffon Baratheon et de lady Cassana Estremont. Stannis était aussi grand que son frère Robert (près de six pieds et demi) mais était caractérisé par son physique nerveux ainsi que par sa calvitie. En effet, à l'opposé de l'abondante chevelure de ses deux frères, il ne lui restait qu'un mince pourtour de cheveux et il portait des favoris très courts, ce qui lui faisait comme une ombre à son visage crispé. Sa mâchoire était lourde et ses yeux étaient profondément enfoncés dans leurs cavités. Stannis s'était forgé une réputation d'excellent stratège militaire (en partie acquise en observant et en s'inspirant des tactiques de son frère aîné, mais avec moins d'audace et plus de prudence), tout d'abord lors de la rébellion de son frère contre les Targaryen, puis pendant la rébellion des Greyjoy. Cette réputation fut renforcée par la ténacité qu'il montra en soutenant le siège d'Accalmie pendant près d'un an, ce qui lui valut en partie l'image d'un homme dur et inexorable. Il préférait commander ses troupes depuis l'arrière que charger à leur tête. Il était en outre un fin connaisseur de la force militaire de chaque maison des Sept Couronnes. Il était également connu et réputé pour son sens rigoureux de la justice, doublé d'une grande rigidité morale, qui s'expliquait en partie par la disparition tragique de ses parents pendant son enfance. Il méprisait, à ce titre, le mensonge et la flagornerie des courtisans. En outre, Stannis était d'une franchise brutale et sacrifiait peu aux usages, n'hésitant pas à dire ce qu'il pensait des uns et des autres sans considération pour les conséquences. Il était soupçonneux et se montrait extrêmement regardant quant à son honneur et sa réputation. Il était d'ailleurs rancunier et n'oubliait jamais un affront. Stannis faisait cependant preuve d'une grande perspicacité concernant son entourage et la perception que l'on avait de lui. Enfin, il avait des mœurs austères, notamment dans son habillement, ne supportant pas de ripailles bruyantes à sa table, et accomplissant son devoir conjugal consciencieusement, mais sans zèle ni enthousiasme. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il avait cessé de le faire depuis des années. Les femmes le mettaient d'ailleurs très mal à l'aise. Si Stannis admirait son frère aîné, ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque. Stannis estimait cependant avoir été traité injustement par Robert après sa rébellion notamment lorsqu'il avait désigné Renly comme seigneur d'Accalmie alors qu'il était son aîné et donc celui ayant les droits les plus légitimes sur l'antique forteresse de la maison Baratheon. Stannis fut beaucoup plus critique envers Renly, dont il jalousait la faveur auprès de Robert, et dont il estimait qu'il ne lui témoignait pas le respect qui lui est dû de par son plus grand âge. Ce tempérament jaloux se manifestait également à l'encontre de lord Eddard Stark, que Robert traitait en frère plus que lui. Donal Noye, qui connaissait bien les trois frères Baratheon, comparait Stannis au fer noir, dur et rigide, qui rompt plutôt que de plier. Il avait pour manie de grincer des dents lorsqu'il était contrarié.

Petyr Baelish dit Littlefinger était un homme de 32 ans, Grand Argentier du royaume et régent et représentant du Val d'Arryn jusqu'à la majorité de Robert Arryn, seigneur des Eyrié, défenseur du Val et gouverneur de l'Est. Ancien pupille de lord Hoster Tully à Vivesaigues, il doit alors son sobriquet à Edmure Tully qui le surnomma ainsi en raison de son apparence chétive et parce que son fief est situé sur le plus petit des Quatre Doigts. De fait, devenu adulte, lord Petyr Baelish demeura un homme de petite stature, mince et alerte, aux traits aigus et aux yeux gris-vert rieurs. Il portait une barbichette en pointe et, malgré son âge, ses cheveux sombres sont parsemés de quelques fils argentés. Malgré ses dons reconnus pour la finance et sa position privilégiée au sein de la Couronne, Littlefinger avait peu de pouvoir propre puisqu'il ne possédait qu'un fief minuscule, n'avait aucun vassal et très peu d'épées à son service (parmi celles-ci, se trouve notamment le franc-coureur Lothor Brune). Ne représentant donc pas une menace et cultivant un caractère affable, il jouissait d'une excellente réputation à la Cour où il était connu pour ses bons mots. Il faisait souvent preuve d'une ironie mordante et ses saillies pouvaient être d'un grand cynisme. Ses contemporains les plus perspicaces voient d'ailleurs en lui un ambitieux retors qui ne se préoccupe de servir que ses seuls intérêts. Brillant, sournois et rusé, il pouvait faire montre d'une grande perversité. Son art du mensonge et de la manipulation était, de fait, très développé. Adepte des élégances vestimentaires, il prenait grand soin de son apparence et rivalisait avec lord Renly Baratheon quant à ses tenues. Féru de paris, il n'hésitait pas à miser de grosses sommes lors des tournois.

\- Bien, il est grand temps de vous dire pourquoi je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui.

Ned Stark balaya l'assemblée des yeux.

\- Vous êtes ici pour élire le nouveau souverain des Sept Couronnes.

\- Pardon ! s'exclama Tywin Lannister. Mon petit-fils, le prince Joffrey est l'héritier légitime, à quoi jouez-vous ?

Ned lança un regard noir au suzerain de l'Ouest. Il n'avait jamais pardonné aux Lannister l'assassinat du roi Aerys II Targaryen et les meurtres de la princesse Elia Martell et de ses enfants Rhaenys et Aegon Targaryen.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de poser la question, Lord Tywin.

\- Qu'insinuez-vous Lord Stark ? demanda Tywin suspicieux.

\- Qu'il est temps de rendre compte des actes de votre famille, répondit Ned. Et vous allez expliquer à ce Conseil ici présent la raison pour laquelle vos petits-enfants ne sont pas ceux du roi Robert mais ceux de votre fils Jaime.

\- Pardon, s'offusqua Tywin. Veuillez cesser de mentir.

\- C'est à vous d'arrêter de mentir.

Ned ouvrit le livre de la généalogie des Grandes familles aux pages concernées.

\- Expliquez-nous comment, reprit Ned, les prétendus enfants de Robert peuvent avoir le physique des Lannister tandis que toutes les personnes issues des mariages entre un Baratheon et un Lannister avaient tous sans exception le physique d'un Baratheon.

Oberyn Martell se tourna vers Ned.

\- Je peux ? demanda t'il en désignant le livre.

Ned opina de la tête et le lui donna. Oberyn plissa les yeux en vérifiant les informations.

\- Ned Stark dit vrai, fit Oberyn en transmettant le livre à Holster Tully.

\- Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, se défendit Tywin.

Ned transmis alors la lettre de Catelyn.

\- Je ne crois pas. Ma femme m'a envoyé une lettre m'expliquant que Bran était sorti de son coma et que la raison de la chute de la tour était que votre fils Jaime Lannister l'a poussé en bas après que mon fils ai découvert la relation incestueuse qu'entretiennent vos jumeaux Lord Tywin.

Ned transmit ladite lettre au Seigneur de Castral Rock.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, lâcha Tywin incrédule.

A l'intonation et au visage de Tywin, Ned comprit que le Lannister lui-même n'était pas au courant de la supercherie tandis que Mace Tyrell s'empara de la lettre.

Durant une dizaine de minutes, personne ne parla pendant que les preuves circulaient, passant de main en main. Ned regarda tour à tour la réaction des membres du Conseil. Hoster Tully toussait à n'en plus finir tandis que les mestres s'occupaient de lui. Oberyn Martell ne disait mot le regard focalisé sur la table, ses yeux et son front trahissant une intense concentration. Mace Tyrell se caressait la barbe tandis que Stannis et Renly échangeaient des regards, conscients qu'ils étaient tous les deux les deux favoris de la succession au trône de fer. Tywin Lannister abordait un air calculateur cherchant un moyen de sauver sa maison. Balon Greyjoy affichait un sourire mauvais et Ned comprit qu'il avait une méchante idée en tête. Petyr Baelish ne disait rien non plus mais avait le même regard calculateur que Tywin « Peut-être pense-t-il pouvoir tirer son épingle du jeu » songea Ned.

\- Bien, fit le suzerain du Nord une fois que tout le monde pu voir les preuves. Que décidons-nous pour la succession ?

\- Je me moque de qui montera sur le trône de fer, dit subitement Oberyn. Je n'ai aucune confiance en qui que ce soit ici. Les Baratheon sont une dynastie d'usurpateur et les Lannister une famille d'assassins et de meurtriers. Il est hors de question que Dorne pli plus longtemps le genou. A compter de ce jour, je proclame l'indépendance de Dorne.

\- C'est une plaisanterie, lâcha Renly.

\- Oh que non, le tança le prince dornien. Vous avez usurpé le trône, massacré ma sœur, mon neveu et ma nièce. Jusqu'à présent, Robert Baratheon tenait tout Westeros en son pouvoir. Faire sédition aurait provoqué la chute et la ruine de Dorne mais aujourd'hui, plus aucun d'entre vous n'a les forces de nous tenir enchainés. Fin de la partie.

Balon Greyjoy éclata de rire.

\- Le dornien a raison. A compter de ce jour, vous pouvez considérer les iles de fer comme indépendantes des Sept Couronnes.

\- Bandes de traitres ! s'écria Renly.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous chantez là Balon Greyjoy ? demanda Tywin Lannister, le trône de fer et les Sept Couronnes reviennent aux Lannister.

\- Vous rigolez, rétorqua Mace Tyrell. Vos petits-enfants ne sont même pas légitimes.

\- Je suis légitime au trône ! s'écria Renly.

\- Toi, répliqua Tywin. Qui voudrez d'un roi amateur de garçon comme roi.

\- Pardon ! hurla le benjamin des Baratheon.

\- Assez ! hurla Ned Stark d'une voix tellement forte qu'elle couvrit le vacarme rapportant le calme dans la salle.

Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers Ned Stark.

\- Il est hors de question que Westeros se divise comme elle le fut au temps d'avant la conquête d'Aegon I Targaryen. Nous allons élire ici et aujourd'hui même le nouveau roi du trône de fer.

\- Et qui serait notre roi ? demanda Mace Tyrell.

Ned soupira.

\- Je ne vois qu'une personne légitime à ce titre et il est ici même. Robert a eu de nombreux bâtard mais il n'en a revendiqué aucun. Le titre de roi échu donc de facto à son frère cadet Stannis Baratheon.

Tywin serra les poings sous la table, bouillonnant intérieurement de rage mais alors qu'il allait répliquer, Renly le devança.

\- J'ai aussi le droit de revendiquer le trône.

Stannis lui lança un regard réprobateur.

\- Tu es le dernier né de la famille. Tu passes donc en dernier.

Oberyn roula des yeux.

\- Peu importe qui vous choisissez, Dorne ne suivra plus le trône de fer.

\- Vous voulez donc la guerre, fit Stannis.

\- La guerre, fit Balon. De quelle guerre parlez-vous Stannis Baratheon ? Vous êtes ici le seigneur qui dispose de l'armée la plus petite. Et il semble évident que vous ne pourrez pas vous battre seul contre les autres royaumes.

\- Il ne se battra pas seul, intervint Ned. Le Nord reconnait Stannis Baratheon comme roi légitime du trône de fer. Si guerre il y 'a, le Nord se battra avec Stannis.

Hoster Tully toussa.

\- Et le Conflans suivra le Nord.

Mace Tyrell réfléchit, il avait maintenant l'opportunité de devenir roi du Bief et de faire sécession, cependant il n'était plus un homme de guerre et sa mère Olenna n'était pas là pour le conseiller. Car Mace Tyrell avait un gros défaut, il était toujours indécis quand il fallait prendre une importante décision.

\- Si mon petit-fils Joffrey ne prends pas le trône de fer alors Castral Rock et les terres de l'Ouest feront sédition également.

\- En ce cas, fit Stannis. Je prendrais le trône et vous ferez exécuter vous et votre famille Tywin.

Ned serra les dents. Encore des meurtres. Bien qu'il détestait les Lannister, il était hors de question qu'ils leur arrivent la même chose qu'aux Targaryen et en homme d'honneur qu'il était, Ned s'y refusait.

\- Si vous voulez faire ça, rétorqua Ned, alors se sera sans le Nord.

\- Les Terres de l'Orage sont à moi, fit Renly.

Ned soupira. L'unité de Westeros était brisée. Le suzerain du Nord regarda tour à tour les membres du Conseil. Chacun voulait une part du gâteau. Il n'était désormais plus question de garder l'unité de Westeros mais d'éviter une guerre.

Littlefinger laissa un petit sourire apparaitre. Robert Arryn était amplement manipulable et Lysa Arryn lui était soumise. Il ne manquerait pas d'être roi régent du Val d'Arryn voire même roi tout court puisque Robert Arryn, un enfant de 6 ans serait amplement manipulable quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

\- Eh bien puisqu'il en est ainsi le Val d'Arryn proclame son indépendance.

\- Je vois, fit Ned.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait maintenir l'unité de Westeros autant défendre son domaine.

\- A partir de maintenant le Nord sera le royaume indépendant du Nord.

\- Le Bief proclame sont indépendances.

\- Le Conflans se joindra au Nord.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir qui s'emparerait des terres de la couronne. Ned en avait cure désormais, il rentrait au Nord avec Sansa et Arya.

 _Trois mois plus tard._

Ned était rentré dans son royaume tout comme les autres rois auto-proclamé tandis que les forces de Port-Réal qui c'étaient montré fidèle à Stannis l'avaient monté sur le trône lui donnant ainsi non seulement Port-Réal et Peyredragon mais également l'ensemble du territoire des terres de la couronne alors que les anciens membres du Conseil Restreint avait quitté l'ancienne capitale de Westeros tandis que Varys avait disparu de la circulation.

Westeros était désormais divisé en neuf royaumes : le Nord d'Eddard III Stark avec Winterfell pour capitale, le Gonflanc d'Hoster I Tully avec Vivesaigues pour capitale et allié du Nord, le Val d'Arryn de Robert I Arryn avec les Eyrié comme capitale, les iles de fer de Balon IX Greyjoy avec Pyk comme capitale, les Terres de l'Ouest de Tywin I Lannister avec Castral Rock comme capitale, le Bief de Mace I Tyrell avec Hautjardin comme capitale, Dorne du prince Doran Martell avec Lancehélion comme capitale, les Terres de l'Orage de Renly I Baratheon avec Accalmie comme Capitale et les Terres de la Couronne de Stannis I Baratheon avec Port-Réal comme capitale.

Ned savait d'ores et déjà que le Val D'arryn avait fermé ses frontières. La géopolique avait changé du tout au tout maintenant que chaque terre de Westeros avait retrouvé son indépendance. Le Nord et le Conflans lié par les liens du sang étaient alliés. Et le roi du Nord avait appris l'alliance militaire et économique à contrecœur entre le Bief et Dorne alors que la guerre faisait rage entre les terres de la Couronne et les terres de l'Orage et il semblait que les fer-nés lançaient des raides sur les terres de l'Ouest.

Ned Stark avait donc pris la décision de consolider les forteresses et de fortifier les cités du Nord à commencer par Blanc Port et Winterfell alors que Moat Cailin était rebâtit car il ne faisait aucun doute que tôt ou tard, le Nord serait menacé d'invasion.

Essos, Cité libre de Pentos.

Depuis la fenêtre de ses appartements donnant sur la Mer Etroite, la mer séparant Essos de Westeros, une personne regardait les évènements. Là, Lyanna pouvait voir les trente navires de guerres et les 13 000 immaculés avec Barraistan Selmy, Jorah Mormont et Monford Velaryon à leurs bords. Lyanna se tourna vers Athur Dayne.

\- Allons-y.

Quittant la chambre suivit par Arthur, Lyanna ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose tailler un royaume à ses enfants. Westeros était perdu mais de l'héritage des Targaryen naîtraient la Nouvelle Valyria. Quitte à passer toute sa vie sur le champ de bataille Lyanna Stark forgerait un nouveau royaume à la dynastie Targaryen quoi qu'il arrive.

...

Et voilà, chapitre terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et comme vous avez pu le voir, on change de d'habitude.

On se retrouve, si tout va bien, courant fin janvier/début février pour le chapitre 7 Des exilés.

Encore une fois bonne année et à la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 3. Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Alors je vais rapidement répondre à quelques questions avant de vous livrer le chapitre 3.

Liria : Non, dans cette fiction, Ned ne sait pas que Lyanna est vivante. Je ne vais pas spoiler la suite mais au vue de ce qui va arriver, il va y avoir vraiment pas mal de rencontre et de retrouvaille entre certains personnages.

Bella-swan11 : Effectivement Jaehaerys sera un grand roi mais il sera bien plus que roi mais je n'en dit pas plus. Et oui, les Targaryen vont bouger ou tout du moins bouger leurs pions sur l'échiquier du pouvoir.

Voilà même si je ne réponds pas à tous les commentaires (et part vous remercier, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autres), je suis vraiment content que cette histoire vous plaisent et je souhaite vraiment que ça continu.

Sur je vous dit : bonne lecture.

…..

Chapitre 3 : La bataille de Faros

Les trente navires de guerres arrivèrent sur les côtes de l'île du Grand-Moraq déposant l'armée sur côte occidentale de l'ile à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de l'embouchure du fleuve où se trouvait la ville portuaire de Faros afin d'éviter que les navires ne se fassent tirer dessus depuis les murailles de la ville. Lyanna descendit de son navire suivit par ses généraux : Barristan Selmy, Jorah Mormont et par celui qu'elle avait nommé capitaine général, Arthur Dayne. Capitaine général était le titre donné au plus haut général de l'armée de Terre que Lyanna venait d'inventer. La spécifié du capitaine général était qu'il ne recevait ses ordres que de la reine mère et plus tard du roi, le futur Jaehaerys Targaryen et des reines Alaenys et Daenerys Targaryen ainsi que de la Main du roi que Lyanna n'avait toujours pas nommé. Puis Lyanna avait ordonné à l'amiral Monford Velaryon d'attendre ses ordres avec la flotte.

D'un signe de main, l'armée de 13 000 immaculés se mit en marche avec à leur tête la reine mère Lyanna Targaryen et ses généraux, tous les quatre à cheval tandis qu'à l'arrière progressaient sept catapultes tirées chacune par huit chevaux de traits afin d'alléger au maximum le point tiré par les animaux sans que cela n'entrave leurs mouvements.

A l'aide d'Arthur, Lyanna avait étudié la géographie de l'île ainsi que les impollus qui vivaient dans les cités de Faros et de Port-Moraq afin d'établir une stratégie. Il avait ainsi été décidé de s'emparer tout d'abord de Faros au Nord-Ouest de l'île plus proche de Pentos et donc plus rapidement abordable. De plus, l'autre ville portuaire, Port-Moraq se trouvait à la pointe Sud de l'île rendant tout débarquement impossible puisque la partie Sud se composait d'une faste foret là où la partie Nord de l'île était rempli de colline. Le plan consistait donc à prendre le Nord puis le Sud.

Cependant, prendre l'ile n'allait pas être facile à conquérir puisque les impollus la gouvernaient. Ce peuple était connu pour être les descendants des anciens souverains de Qarth, et donc très orgueilleux. Ils en commandaient la garde civique et la flotte de guerre qui protégeaient le port que l'amiral Velaryon devait détruire. Ils siégeaient dans la salle aux Mille Trônes à Quarth et avaient la réputation d'offrir du vin empoisonné aux gens qu'ils estiment dangereux, raison pour laquelle la reine avait préféré attaqué sans sommation plutôt que de négocier la reddition des impollus qui se trouvaient à Faros. Les rituels traditionnels pour obtenir d'eux une audience étaient complexes : il fallait d'abord offrir un sacrifice au temple de la Mémoire, puis verser un pot-de-vin au gardien du Rôle, et enfin envoyer une plaquemine à l'huissier de la Porte, avant d'attendre en espérant recevoir les babouches de soie bleue, signe que la demande d'audience est acceptée. Et il était hors de question de perdre autant de temps et de moyen.

Bien que cultivant une apparence de lassitude distinguée et courtoise, les impollus ne négligeaient pas leurs intérêts matériels, et certains n'étaient pas insensibles à la corruption. Mais celle-ci pouvait également n'avoir aucun effet, et il ne fallait pas escompter récupérer ensuite les sommes versées en vain. Un proverbe qarthien disait : « _Il est plus facile de traire la vache en pierre de_ _Faros_ _que de soutirer de l'or aux Impollus_ ». Et Lyanna Stark Targaryen avaient bien appris ses leçon.

Durant les mois de préparations, Lyanna et ses généraux avaient finalisé le plan. Les troupes Targaryen dresseraient un camp à 450 mètres des murailles de la ville afin d'être hors portée des flèches tandis que les catapultes seraient positionnées à 400 mètres des murailles pour pilonner les murailles de la cités tout en restant hors de portée de tir ennemi attirant ainsi autant d'attention que possible sur la menace terrestre pour permettre aux navires de l'amiral Velaryon de pouvoir attaqué l'ennemi avec les plus d'effet de surprise possible.

Grâce aux espions de Varys que ce dernier avait mis à disposition lors de la fuite de Peyredragon, Lyanna savait que la garde civile se composait environ de 3 000 archers et de 5 000 fantassins armées d'épée, de hache ou de fléau d'arme pour une force maritime qui comptait 65 navires soit un peu plus du double de la flotte Targaryen. C'était la raison pour laquelle Lyanna avait ordonné à la flotte Targaryen d'attendre quatre jours et trois nuits avant d'approcher discrètement la ville portuaire la quatrième nuit pour y déposer du feu grégeois et d'attirer la flotte ennemi avant de mettre le feu à la mer et ainsi détruire la majeur parti des forces maritimes de Faros.

Le trajet dura deux heures lorsque :

\- Halte, ordonna Arthur Dayne.

Immédiatement, l'armée s'arrêta devant une plaine où coulait un fleuve dont l'embouchure était protégée par la cité portuaire de Faros. Cette dernière possédait des murailles en pierre noir de dix mètres de hauteur et une porte d'arche servant d'entrée à la ville dont l'accès était barré par une herse. De là où il était le capitaine général put voir une centaine d'archers patrouiller passant de murailles en murailles. Nombre d'archées qui s'élèveraient à 3 000 dès que les guetteurs verraient l'armée d'immaculés, ce qui ne saurait tarder.

\- Montez le camp et installez les catapultes, ordonna Jorah Mormont aux immaculés.

Immédiatement, les immaculés obéirent et comme Arthur s'en doutait, les 3 000 archers se mirent en position sur les murailles. D'un accord commun, Arthur et Lyanna s'avancèrent vers la cité.

\- Je suis la reine Lyanna Targaryen, rendez-vous ou nous prendrons cette ville par la force.

C'est alors qu'un homme gros et gras, de petite taille aux cheveux déjà grisonnant apparut entre les archers.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenu ici, repartez ou vous mourez.

Lyanna lui envoya un regard assassin. Cet homme était l'un des impollu vivant dans la ville.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Tournant brides, son général et elle rentrèrent au camp. La reine et les généraux avaient prévu assez d'eau et de nourriture pour tenir un siège de cinq mois, siège qui si tout se passait bien ne durerait pas plus de quatre jours et quatre nuits.

Dès qu'elle arriva au campement, Lyanna descendit de cheval et se dirigea vers les artilleurs en charge de catapultes, quelques immaculés et des hommes des Maisons Velaryon et Celtigar qui avaient déjà chargé les catapultes pour une première salve.

\- Feu à volonté, ordonna-t-elle.

Aussitôt sept grosses pierres de 25 kilos chacune furent expédiées dans les airs. Les projectiles s'abattirent sur les murailles sans faire de dégâts apparents. Aussitôt, une pluie de flèche s'abattit depuis la cité échouant à plus de 200 mètres des catapultes.

\- Nous sommes hors de portée de tir comme nous le pensions, constata Barristan Selmy.

\- Pour l'instant, répondit Jorah. Mais lorsque nous projectiles créeront des brèches dans les murailles, les immaculés donneront l'assaut, ils seront à portés de flèche.

Barristan Selmy opina d'un signe de tête. Les immaculés étaient des fantassins d'élites équipés de trois différents types de lance, d'un bouclier rond, d'un casque à pointe. Il portait un fichu en lin blanc noué autour des reins, une tunique matelassée, un ceinturon, des sandales et une armure en métal léger et souple protégeant le ventre, le dos, les épaules, les jambes mais pas les bras et les mains. Les immaculés étaient très discipliné, d'une obéissance et d'une loyauté à toutes épreuves ainsi que d'une intrépidité sans faille. A la base des soldats esclaves achetés à Astapor, la reine les avait intégrés à son armée entant qu'hommes libres renforçant d'autant plus leur fidélité.

\- Nous manquons de variété de soldat dans notre armée, fit Arthur en rejoignant les deux autres généraux. Nous disposons d'une flotte de navire de guerres et de marins ainsi que de fantassins avec les immaculés mais nous n'avons ni cavalerie, ni archers.

Jorah et Barristan ne répondirent rien ne pouvant le contredire. S'ils devaient conquérir d'autres territoires, il faudrait diversifier l'armée.

Les heures défilèrent rythmées par les tirs des catapultes et les tentatives à répétition des archers impollus de toucher les assiégeants sans aucun succès. Lorsque le soir arriva enfin sur l'ile de Grand Moraq, la reine ordonna de cesser le feu permettant aux artilleurs de se reposer, manger, boire et dormir après des heures de pilonnage incessant.

\- Si nos dragons étaient en âge de se battre, nous aurions déjà pris la ville, fit Jorah dans la tente de commandement.

\- Mais ils ne le sont pas, répondit la reine, et nous devrons encore nous en accommoder pendant plusieurs années, au risque de perdre l'un d'entre eux. Reposez-vous, dormez un peu. Demain la journée sera longue. Nous alternerons nos tours de garde pour que l'un d'entre nous soit toujours aux commandes. Arthur, le premier quart est pour vous.

Le capitaine général opina d'un signe de tête.

Essos, Cité Libre de Pentos

Jaehaerys, Alaenys et Viserys s'exerçaient à l'épée sur des mannequins de bois tandis que Daenerys bandant son arc visait une cible en forme de rond fait de paille. A quelques dizaines de mètres derrière eux, l'un des anciens gardes royaux d'Aerys II, Ser Oswell Whent supervisait leurs entrainements. Oswell leva les yeux au ciel, le soleil commençait à se coucher.

\- Princes, princesses, l'entrainement est terminé.

Aussitôt les quatre Targaryen s'arrêtèrent et rentrèrent dans le palais d'Illyrio Mopatis pour y prendre un bain avant de diner.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin prêts, ils descendirent au salon où un repas à base de poulet rôti et de pomme de terre les attendait. Jon, Alys, Danny et Viserys s'y attablèrent bientôt rejoint par Oswell.

\- Vous avez bien progressé aujourd'hui, fit ce dernier.

Jon haussa les épaules.

\- A-t-on des nouvelles de mère, de ser Arthur, de ser Barristan et de ser Jorah ? demanda Alaenys.

\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'ils sont en train d'assiéger la ville portuaire de Faros.

\- Nous devrions être avec eux, fit Jon.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore totalement près et vos dragons sont encore trop jeune, rétorqua Oswell. De plus, Westeros ne doit pas connaitre votre existence, pas encore. Tout le monde pense que les Targaryen ont disparu. Si nous laissons vos dragons chasser en liberté dans la Mer Dothrak, ce n'est pas pour rien. Personne ne doit savoir qu'il y'a des dragons à Pentos. Dès que nous aurons pu conquérir l'île de Grand-Moraq, et que nous aurons une armée digne de ce nom, les choses seront différentes.

Les quatre Targaryen n'insistèrent pas. Ils devaient prendre leur mal en patience. Un jour, tous ici le savaient, un jour Jon deviendrait roi sous le nom de Jaehaerys Targaryen et ce jour-là marquerait le retour des Targaryen à la face du monde.

\- Savons-nous si tante Ashara et cousine Elia sont arrivés à Lys ? demanda Jon.

\- Elles sont arrivées hier, confirma Oswell, escortée par vingt immaculés.

Jon comme les autres savaient pertinemment pourquoi les deux femmes Dayne y avaient été envoyées. La cité libre de Lys avait pour réputation d'abriter d'anciennes familles valyriennes, précieuses pour dresser les dragons. C'était la raison de la présence des Dayne, retrouver des familles valyriennes afin de constituer une armée d'élite de seigneur dragon. Sa mère, la reine mère Lyanna Targaryen en avait eu l'idée après qu'Illyrio Mopatis lui est appris que de nombreux œufs de dragons étaient à vendre à Asshai. L'ambition de la reine, partagée par la famille était de fonder un nouvel empire valyrien.

Grand-Moraq, ville portuaire de Faros

A l'aube, les catapultes s'étaient remises à bombarder les murailles. Devant la tente de commandement, Barristan Selmy regardait les machines de siège faire leurs offices. Voyant que les Targaryen se contentaient de leur tirer dessus avec des catapultes, les arches quittèrent les remparts pour se mettre à l'abri d'un projectile ou d'un éventuel éclat de projectile attendant patiemment derrière les murailles que les immaculés lancent l'assaut sur la cité.

\- Toujours aucun signe d'une quel qu'onque brèche dans les murailles ? demanda Lyanna.

Barristan secoua la tête.

\- Toujours pas. Les murailles faiblissent mais continue de tenir bon. Ces murailles ont été fortifiées et préparés spécialement pour résister à des machines de sièges.

Lyanna grimaça, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de réponse qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. En même temps, elle se doutait que sept catapultes n'étaient pas suffisantes pour ouvrir des brèches en seulement deux jours. Mais peu il importait. Le plan était de focalisé l'attention sur eux pour que les navires de l'amiral Velaryon puisse détruire la flotte ennemi et ainsi prendre Faros depuis le port avec les cinq cent guerriers à bord des navires.

\- Continuer de tirer, nos ennemis doivent rester concentrés sur nous.

A ce moment précis une nouvelle salve de projectile heurta les murailles créant des fissures qui s'étendirent rapidement avant d'arrêter leurs progressions.

Essos, Cité Libre de Pentos

Oswell marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Pentos grouillants de monde à cette heure de l'après-midi lorsqu'un enfant âgé de sept ou huit au visage couvert de suie portant des vêtements en haillons s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Ser Oswell Whent ? demanda l'enfant.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai un message à vous transmettre pour la reine Lyanna de la part de l'Araignée.

Oswell fut tout de suite réceptif. L'Araignée était le surnom de Varys, le maitre des chuchoteurs du trône de fer et un agent double au service des Targaryen.

\- Je t'écoute.

Jaehaerys, Aleanys et Daenerys profitaient de leur jour de repos dans le lit trois places de Jon. Tous trois nues, Alaenys était couché sur le côté regardant Jaehaerys embrasser Daenerys, ce dernier à califourchon au-dessus d'elle. Alaenys se releva et s'approcha de son jumeau pour déposer de doux baisé sur son épaule.

\- Et moi, tu m'oublies, je vais finir par être jalouse, minauda-t-elle.

Son frère donna un dernier baiser dans le cou de Daenerys qui laissa échapper un petit rire puis attrapa sa jumelle et l'allongea à plat dos sur le lit avant de l'embrasser et de s'installer entre ses cuisses. Daenerys soupira en regardant Alaenys.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est toi la première.

\- Pas de chance pour toi, la provoque gentiment Alys alors que Jon lui mordillait doucement le cou. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui l'ai le plus existé.

\- Deux partout, balle au centre, fit Daenerys.

Alaenys éclata de rire avant de gémir de plaisir lorsque Jaehaerys entra en elle et commença à se mouvoir sous le regard de sa deuxième fiancée qui profitant du spectacle se coucha sur le côté, le coude plié et la main sur la joue.

Grand-Moraq, ville portuaire de Faros

Le vacarme des machines de guerres raisonna dans le campement désormais habitué au bruit des catapultes. Depuis trois jours, les catapultes continuaient de pilonner les murailles qui commençaient à s'affaiblir dangereusement pour les impollus. Des lézardes et fissurent étaient apparus un peu partout sur la muraille Sud dont la herse donné accès à la ville.

\- Cessez le feu, ordonna Lyanna.

Aussitôt les catapultes se turent. Lyanna bondit sur son cheval, saisit un drapeau blanc pour faire comprendre qu'elle venait négocier et se dirigea au petit trop vers la ville. Elle s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de la portée maximale des flèches et prit la parole.

\- Votre ville est sur le point de tomber. Je vous laisse une dernière chance de vous rendre avant d'y entrer par la force.

Personne ne répondit sous le regard dépité de la jeune femme.

\- Laissez-nous rentrer et je vous promets que vos vies seront épargnées. En revanche si vous me forcer à prendre la ville par la force, mon armée tuera tous ceux qui se dresseront sur son chemin.

Toujours aucune réponse. Lyanna grimaça.

\- Je ne m'adresse pas aux impollus mais à la population de la ville.

La population de Faros était constituée à soixante pourcent d'esclave et quarante pourcent d'hommes libres mais même ces derniers étaient les serviteurs des impollus.

\- Brisez vos chaines, ne laissez pas les impollus détruire vos vies. Ouvrez-nous les portes et je vous donnerai la liberté. Mes soldats, les immaculés étaient des esclaves lorsque je l'ai ai acheté mais je les ai affranchi. Ils se battent pour moi entant qu'hommes libres.

Soudainement l'homme gros et gras, court sur pattes que Lyanna avait déjà rencontré apparut sur les murailles.

\- Je suis Hkeon Mordras, membre des impollus et maitre de cette ville. Vos menaces et vous promesses ne sont rien pour nous. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une femme aux commandes d'une armée d'esclave.

Lyanna fronça les sourcils, cet homme avait franchi les limites. Les impollus étaient connu pour être vaniteux, orgueilleux et égocentrique. Mais cette fois s'en était trop.

\- Je vous laisse une heure pour capituler. Sans quoi je prendrais cette ville par la force.

Se disant, Lyanna tourna bride et reparti dans le campement.

Essos, Cité Libre de Pentos

Varys escorté par quatre immaculés d'Illyrio Mopatis pénétra dans le salon où Oswell Whent l'attendait en compagnie des Targaryen.

Lord Varys, dit l'Araignée, était un homme énigmatique « maître des chuchoteurs » (maître espion), pour le trône de Fer de Westeros sous les règne du roi fou Aerys II Targaryen et de l'usurpateur le roi Robert I Baratheon . Membre du Conseil restreint sous le règne de ces deux derniers, Varys était un eunuque gras et chauve, aux joues molles et aux lèvres épaisses. Son visage et ses mains étaient très souvent poudrés. Son style vestimentaire était particulier, privilégiant les tenues voyantes ainsi que les soieries. Il embaumait le lilas ou le citron. Il jouait toujours d'une certaine flagornerie doublée d'une personnalité efféminée afin de cacher ses réels sentiments et motivations. Il passait donc pour cauteleux, obséquieux et dénué de scrupules, comme le voulait sa fonction. Il affectait ainsi des manières compassées et sa voix prenait souvent des accents mielleux. Ses paroles étaient souvent pleines de sous-entendus et de litotes. Il se référait fréquemment à son réseau d'espions qu'il nomme « ses petits oiseaux ou oisillons ». De nombreux nobles l'ayant côtoyé le trouvaient déplaisant et douteux. Il semblait convaincu que : « le pouvoir réside là où les gens se le figurent ». Il exécrait la magie et tous ceux qui la pratiquaient en raison d'un passage douloureux de son enfance où pour exécuter un sort un magicien l'avait entièrement castré. Du temps où il vivait à Port-Real, Varys logeait à l'écart, dans un petit logis aveugle accolé en contrebas du mur nord du Donjon Rouge. Des plus spartiates, celui-ci était composé de trois pièces, dont une chambre de taille minuscule. Son lit de pierre dissimulait un escalier secret. Varys était expert en travestissements, pouvant à sa guise revêtir la défroque du mendiant ou l'apparence placide d'une matrone. Mais parfois, il pouvait montrer un tout autre visage : habillé de vêtements discrets et communs, protégé par une cotte de mailles, armé et botté, il quittait son langage fleuri pour tenir des propos directs et concis, claquant comme des coups de fouet. Il connaissait de nombreux passages secrets du Donjon Rouge, qui n'avait guère de secrets pour lui, et apparaissait spontanément lorsqu'un événement d'importance allait se produire dans la forteresse. Mais aujourd'hui, Varys avait quitté Westeros jugeant la situation trop dangereuse tout en gardant en place son réseau d'espionnage.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Varys s'inclina devant les Targaryen.

\- Mes princes, mes princesses.

Oswell lui fit signe de s'assoir et Varys s'exécuta.

\- La reine mère n'est toujours pas rentré, fit Varys. J'imagine qu'elle assiège toujours la cité portuaire de Faros.

Les Targaryen échangèrent un regard surpris.

\- Allons, allons. Ne soyez pas surpris. Je dispose du plus grand réseau d'espionnage du monde connu.

\- Que nous vaut votre présence en ces lieux ? demanda Oswell.

\- J'ai dû quitter Westeros, dit-il, le royaume n'était plus sûr.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Viserys.

\- Comment ? Vous n'êtes pas encore au courant, la nouvelle se répand comme une trainée de poudre.

Varys prit une légère pose avant de reprendre.

\- Westeros n'est plus unifié sous l'égide du trône de fer.

\- Pardon ! s'exclamèrent ses interlocteurs.

\- Cela fait trois mois, reprit Varys, que Westeros c'est divisé en neuf royaumes. Ned Stark avait découvert que les enfants de Cercei n'étaient pas ceux de Robert et a convoqué un Conseil pour élire le nouveau roi. Cependant, un schisme sans précédent a résulté de ce conseil et chacun des grandes Maisons ont réclamé leurs indépendances et celles de leurs fiefs. Et les chefs des Grandes Maisons se sont autoproclamés roi de leurs propres fiefs. Résultat, Westeros a éclaté en neuf royaumes. Le Nord dirigeait par Ned Stark, le Conflans dirigeait par Hoster Tully, le Bief commandé par Mace Tyrell, le Val d'Arryn sous la tutelle de Robert Arryn régenté par Petyr Baelish, les Terres de l'Ouest sous le commandement de Joffrey Lannister régenté par son grand-père Tywin, Dorne dirigeait par Doran Martell, les Terre de l'Orage sous les ordres de Renly Baratheon, les Terres de la Couronne dirigeait par Stannis Baratheon et les Iles de fer tenu par Balon Greyjoy.

\- Mais comment Stannis a pu s'emparer des terres de la Couronne ? demanda Oswell.

\- Le guet de Port-Real s'est soulevé en sa faveur contre les Lannister qui n'ont eu d'autres choix que de fuir, répondit Varys.

Le visage de Viserys devint calculateur. C'était le moment idéal pour s'emparer du continent.

\- Nous devons attaquer, dit-il subitement. Westeros est divisé, il faut en profiter pour reprendre ce qui nous appartient.

Alaenys secoua la tête.

\- Notre armée est actuellement en campagne pour s'emparer de Faros puis de l'ile en entier.

\- Mais Westeros ne restera pas diviser éternellement, insista Viserys.

\- Qui sait, reprit alors Varys, si les anciens grands fiefs se sont divisés, ce n'est pas pour s'unir de nouveau en un seul royaume. Chacun des rois proclamés voudra conquérir les autres territoires pour son propre compte et certains rois comme celui des Lannister est bien trop belliqueux et impatient pour prendre le temps de forger des alliances. Plus le temps passera, plus les royaumes indépendants s'affaibliront.

\- De plus, fit Jaehaerys, l'affrontement entre les différents royaumes indépendants de Westeros est une chance pour nous. Ils seront trop occupés à se battre pour regarder ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la mer.

Oswell opina d'un signe de tête. Ils attendraient le retour de la reine pour prendre des décisions.

Grand-Moraq, ville portuaire de Faros

Un nouveau projectile s'écrasa contre les murailles qui s'effritaient de plus en plus. Hier l'impollu Hkeon Mordras avait refusé de se rendre et la population n'avait semble-t-il pas voulu se soulever. Peu importait après tout à la reine mère, ses plans n'avaient pas changé pour autant.

Cependant quelque chose perturbait Lyanna. Depuis quatre jours, les forces de Faros n'avaient rien tenté pour mettre fin au siège tout en sachant pertinemment que les murailles ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. A vrai dire, elle espérait toujours que la cité finirait par se rendre. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait demandé aux artilleurs de changer d'axe de tir le jour précédent afin d'éviter de faire céder les murailles qui si Lyanna n'avait donné ordre de changer d'axe se seraient déjà écroulés. La raison de l'ordre était simple, la reine refusait d'attaquer les forces ennemis et de tuer les soldats qui une fois la ville prise pouvaient éventuellement se rallier à eux et aussi parce que le siège devait durer pour que la flotte de Velaryon puisse attaquer le port par surprise.

\- Encore trois heures à attendre avant le coucher de soleil, fit Arthur.

\- Arrêtez les catapultes, nous reprendrons ce soir quand l'amiral Velaryon attaquera le port, ordonna Lyanna.

La lune était haute dans le ciel lorsqu'un bateau de pêche de Quarth arriva vers le port. Depuis quatre jours, la cité de Quarth ravitaillé la ville de Faros pour soutenir le siège en cachant le ravitaillement dans des calles. L'amiral Velaryon avait repéré le manège et afin de prendre l'ennemi par surprise avait donné ordre à ses hommes de prendre un bateau de ravitaillement, éliminant les matelos au passage puis le navire avait été remplie de feu grégeois qui se déversait dans la mer imbibant les eaux du port du liquide inflammable faisant baigner la flotte ennemi dedans. Le fait qu'il fasse nuit cachait suffisamment bien le changement de couleur de l'eau pour que seuls les personnes se trouvant à proximité de la mer puisse voir le phénomène. Les navires de la flotte de Faros étaient remplis de matelos, les équipages étaient complets afin de prévenir tout risque d'attaque par la mer. Cependant l'orgueil de la flotte de Faros réputait pour être l'une des meilleures au monde ne s'occupait guère de ce qui se passait sous leurs pieds. Bientôt l'approche du navire de pêche mit les hommes sur le pont.

\- Capitaine, fit un matelos. Le ravitaillement arrive.

L'homme se pencha en avant et il glissa se rattrapant de justesse à la rambarde pour voir l'eau devenu verte.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

C'est à ce moment qu'un navire de guerre Velaryon se dévoila dans la nuit, juste devant eux sortant du brouillard à plus d'une centaine de mettre devant eux. Le matelos plissa alors les yeux et vit une dizaine d'archers brandir des flèches enflammées. Regardant de nouveau l'eau, son cerveau fit rapidement la connexion entre les flèches enflammées et la couleur de l'eau.

\- Du feu grégeois ! hurla-t-il. Quittez le navire.

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, les flèches étaient déjà dans les airs descendant vers eux avant de toucher l'eau. Aussitôt le liquide vert s'embrasa et provoqua une déflagration de flamme et de feux verts qui emporta navires et marins dans un incendie de feu grégeois, le feu allant même lécher la pierre des embarcadères. Puis ce fut la panique, les soldats en factions dans le port paniquèrent et se ruèrent vers les murailles pour rejoindre leurs alliés au moment même où les murailles s'écroulèrent dévoilant 13 000 immaculés qui se mirent en marche vers la cité bouclier devant et lance pointé en leur direction. Les archers de Faros furent les premiers à se rendre jetant leurs arcs à terre et mettant les mains en l'air et les fantassins les imitèrent bien vite.

Lorsque le jour se leva, la cité était aux mains des Targaryen, la cité c'était rendu et la population avait prêté serment d'allégeance au sang du dragon. Les impollus avaient résisté et saisissant leurs armes avaient chargé les immaculés qui avaient brisé leurs attaques en une minute ne laissant aucun assaillant en vie.

Décidant que l'île pouvait être prise sans elle, Lyanna laissa Arthur Dayne et Jorah Mormont poursuivre la campagne et prendre l'île tandis qu'elle rentrait à Pentos avec un navire de la flotte Velaryon.

…..

Et voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Petite info : le prochain chapitre que je publierai sera le chapitre 9 des Exilés.

Sur ce je vous dit à bientôt, passer une bonne soirée ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Je vous délivre donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les chapitres précédents.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

…

Chapitre 4 : Le retour des valyriens

 _Trois semaines plus tard._

L'île de Grand-Moraq était conquise. Après avoir pris la cité portuaire de Faros, les forces Targaryen sous le commandement d'Arthur Dayne avaient fait marche sur Port Moraq, la seconde ville de l'ile. Il s'agissait d'une autre cité portuaire mais situé à la pointe sud de l'ile donnant accès à la Mer de Jade à la sortie du détroit de Canelle et au nord de l'ile des éléphants.

Lorsque la nouvelle de la prise de Faros était arrivée à la cité de Port Moraq, les troupes targaryennes n'avaient même pas eu à combattre. Le port c'était rendu et sa population avait prêté allégeance à la dynastie Targaryen. Arthur avait alors immédiatement envoyé un message à la reine. Sitôt reçu, la reine lui avait donné ordre de revenir et de laisser les forces armées sous le commandement de Barristan Selmy et Jorah Mormont. Puis jugeant la situation sous contrôle Lyanna avait rappelé Barristan laissant le contrôle des immaculés à Ser Jorah en lui donnant l'ordre de bâtir ou rebâtir les défenses des cités tout en y maintenant l'ordre.

Pentos, Palais d'Illyrio Mopatis

Lyanna regardait la petite foule s'avançait à l'entrée du palais depuis le balcon. Une cinquantaine de personne suivaient deux femmes que Lyanna ne connaissait que trop bien, Ashara et Elia Dayne. Derrière eux, les dernières familles descendantes de l'Antique Valyria les suivaient.

\- Durant des mois, Ashara et Elia étaient partis à Lys à la recherche des dernières familles valyriennes. Lyanna n'avait aucun doute, ses hommes et femmes avaient tous les cheveux or-argenté et les yeux violets, indigo ou vert.

Lyanna descendit de sa chambre et alla à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants qui avaient été rassemblés dans la cour intérieur du palais. Jon, Alys et Danny qui avaient été mis au courant s'empressèrent de rejoindre Lyanna dans la cour.

Elia et Ashara rejoignirent bien vite les Targaryen échangeant des embrassades.

\- Heureuse de vous revoir, fit Lyanna.

\- Nous aussi, sourit Ashara.

Puis cette dernière se tourna vers les valyriens.

\- Suite à notre mission, nous avons réussi à retrouver les dernières familles valyriennes. La Maison Rogare, la Maison Etrigan, la Maison Astre, la Maison Sylverfyre, la Maison Lastjoy, la Maison Roltigar, la Maison Goldwyn et la Maison Valeryon.

Lyanna opina d'un signe de tête. Le temps du retour des seigneurs dragons étaient venus. Des anciennes familles valyriennes renaitraient l'Antique Valyria.

Valyria était une ville disparue depuis près de quatre cents ans ainsi que l'ancienne capitale de l'empire valyrien appelé les Possessions. La ville était située sur une péninsule bordant l'ouest de l'actuelle baie des Serfs et occupée actuellement par la mer Fumeuse et les Contrées de l'été constant. Depuis cette cité, les Valyriens avaient fondé une civilisation qui avait marqué de son empreinte une grande partie du grand continent Est et qui s'est étendue jusqu'à Peyredragon. Les maisons Targaryen, Baratheon, Velaryon et Celtigar étaient issues de cette civilisation.

Valyria n'était qu'une civilisation mineure de bergers avant la découverte des dragons vivants dans les Quatorze Flammes, une chaîne de montagnes volcaniques de la péninsule occupée par les Valyriens. Ils apprirent à élever et domestiquer les dragons pour en faire de terribles montures de guerre. Ils s'installèrent d'abord sur toute la péninsule, fondant un empire, les Possessions, composé de grandes cités reliées par un réseau de route rectiligne menant à Valyria.

L'Empire ghiscari tenta d'arrêter l'expansion de cette jeune civilisation lors de cinq grandes guerres, toutes gagnées par Valyria grâce à ses dragons. La dernière guerre se conclut par la chute de l'Empire ghiscari et par la destruction de sa capitale, Ghis, près de cinq mille ans avant la Conquête, Valyria s'appropriant la plupart des colonies ghiscaries d'Essos, des îles du Basilic ou de Sothoryos.

Les Valyriens apprirent des Ghiscaris la pratique de l'esclavage et l'abondance des ressources minières (cuivre, étain, fer, argent et or) des Quatorze Flammes poussa le jeune empire à s'étendre sur une grande partie du continent dans le seul but d' amener toujours plus d'esclaves pour travailler (et mourir) dans les mines.

Valyria se tourna ensuite vers l'ouest et établit une première colonie à l'embouchure de la Rhoyne, l'antique Volantis, puis d'autres en amont du fleuve (Volon, Therys, Valysar et Selhorys). Elle cohabita ainsi plusieurs siècles avec le peuple du fleuve, les Rhoynars, mais l'avancée des Valyriens le long du cours de la Rhoyne provoqua de plus en plus de tensions avec les Rhoynars. Commença alors une longue période de guerre entre les deux peuples, qui dura près de deux cent cinquante ans et qui atteignit son point culminant au terme de la seconde guerre des Épices avec la destruction de Sarhoy, puis de Chroyane et l'exil de la princesse Nymeria.

Valyria établit également de nouveaux comptoirs commerciaux sur les côtes du détroit, Pentos notamment, qui absorbèrent peu à peu l'ancien royaume d'Andalos. Refusant de disparaître, le peuple andal retourna dans sa région d'origine de la Hache, puis prit la mer et s'exila en Westeros. D'autres cités valyriennes furent bâties comme avant-postes militaires (Volantis et Essaria), comme comptoirs commerciaux (Tyrosh, Myr et Pentos), comme site de villégiature (Lys) ou du fait de schismes religieux (Norvos, Qohor et Lorath), mais toutes restèrent autonomes vis-à-vis de Valyria tout en servant de relais à la puissance de leur maîtresse (ainsi, des Volantains figurent dans les forces valyriennes ayant vaincus les Rhoynars).

Cependant, Valyria ne fut pas une civilisation à proprement parler expansionniste. En effet, elle fut rarement en conflit avec le royaume de Sarnor, pourtant voisin et avec qui elle préféra commercer (ainsi qu'avec l'empire Doré de Yi Ti), tout comme elle ne chercha pas à punir Braavos, suite au dévoilement d'Uthero ou à étendre ses colonies en mer d'Été. De même, les guerres Esclavagistes virent les Estiviens mettre fin aux raids des Possessions sur leurs îles sans réaction apparente de Valyria.

La civilisation valyrienne (ainsi que son peuple) fut détruite lors d'un cataclysme appelé le Fléau de Valyria en l'an -102, Valyria étant alors à l'apogée de sa puissance et la plus grande cité du monde: les Possessions s'étendaient alors sur la majeure partie du continent oriental située à l'ouest des Os, jusqu'au détroit, et même au-delà, avec l'île de Peyredragon, limite occidentale de l'empire depuis deux cents ans mais, curieusement, pas jusqu'au continent même de Westeros. Mais en quelques heures seulement, Valyria, la capitale millénaire de l'empire, fut totalement anéantie et la péninsule valyrienne fut brisée, la transformant en un réseau d'îles entourées par la mer Fumeuse. Près de quatre cents ans après, cette zone est toujours considérée comme hantée par des démons et la plupart des gens évitent de s'y rendre.

C'était d'ici que les dernières maisons valyriennes étaient issue.

La Maison Targaryen formait l'ancienne famille royale de Westeros. Mais avant cela, elle fut une ancienne famille de Valyria, l'une des quarante familles de seigneurs dragons et la seule maison valyrienne actuelle à être à l'origine une famille de seigneur dragon. Cependant du temps de Valyria, la Maison Targaryen n'eut qu'une faible importance dans l'île supplantée par les puissantes familles de seigneurs dragons dont faisait partie la Maison Vertaryen la plus puissante d'entre toutes. A l'origine, les Targaryen n'étaient que la 35ème famille de seigneurs dragons en termes de puissance et de prestige nettement surpassé par les autres familles de seigneurs dragons. A son apogée d'avant le Fléau, la Maison Targaryen n'eut qu'une dizaine de dragon, là où d'autres maisons de seigneurs dragons en avait une cinquantaine. Cependant cela n'empêcha pas les Targaryen de participer aux différentes guerres dans laquelle les Possessions prirent part, notamment lors des guerres contre l'empire Ghistarie et contre les rhoynars. Les Targaryen donnèrent de nombreux généraux aux Possessions dont les deux plus célèbre d'entre eux furent Aegerion Targaryen qui infligea de nombreuses défaites sanglantes aux forces ghiscarie les forçant à capituler sans condition tandis que le second Adaerion Targaryen commanda les forces des Possessions qui vainquirent les rhoynars lors de l'ultime bataille. Pourtant l'importance et l'influence des Targaryen dans les Possessions de Valyria ne cessa de diminuer, jusqu'au jour du Fléau où seuls les Targaryens réfugiaient à Peyredragon survécurent. En effet, douze ans avant le fléau, Daenys, la fille d'Aenar, le chef de la Maison Targaryen de l'époque, vit la destruction de Valyria en rêve et en informa son père. Aenar bien au courant des pouvoirs de prédiction de sa fille vendit tous ses biens dans les Possessions et quitta Valyria avec ses enfants, ses femmes, ses dragons (dont Balérion) et ses esclaves pour rejoindre la forteresse de Peyredragon. Bien que moqué par les seigneurs dragons, Aenar permit à sa famille de survivre au Fléau de Valyria, là où toutes les autres familles s'éteignirent.

La Maison Velaryon était à la base une maison de la petite noblesse et vassal des Targaryens vivant sur le fief de leur suzerain. Les velaryon furent des dresseurs de chevaux qui suivirent les Targaryen lorsqu'ils quittèrent les Possessions. Lorsque les Targaryen arrivèrent à Peyredragon, ils s'emparent de Larmack et en firent cadeau aux Velaryon. Les Velaryon furent les plus fidèles alliés des Targaryen. Durant les différentes rebellions, celles des Feunoyr et celles des Baratheon, les Velaryon furent toujours les premiers à joindre leurs forces à celles du trône de fer et allèrent jusqu'à fuir avec les Targaryen en abandonnant leur domaine lorsque Robert Baratheon s'empara des Sept Couronnes.

La Maison Valeryon était une maison de la petite noblesse qui avait des origines communes avec la Maison Velaryon. Ne jouissant d'aucun pouvoir dans Valyria même, les Valeryon profitèrent des guerres menés par les Seigneurs Dragons et de la création des colonies pour quitter l'île et rejoindre Myr puis Lys où leur petite fortune leur permit de vivre aisément et de s'enrichir jusqu'à devenir une famille riche.

La Maison Celtigar fut à l'origine une petite famille de paysan vivant sur le fief Targaryen qui ne jouèrent jamais aucun rôle dans les Possessions et l'histoire n'aurait jamais du retenir leur nom. Cependant, lorsque les Targaryens quittèrent les Possessions, les Celtigar à l'instar des Velaryon suivirent les Targaryen. Pour les récompenser de leurs fidélités les Targaryens anoblirent les Celtigar et leur offrirent l'île au Crabe. A l'instar des Velaryon, les Celtigar suivirent les Targaryen dans leurs exils abandonnant leur fief.

La Maison Rogare fut une riche maison noble des Possessions sans jamais devenir toutefois des seigneurs dragons. Au temps de l'Antique Valyria, les Rogare firent partis de l'armée des Possessions et certains devinrent des cavaliers redoutés. Profitant de l'expansion de Valyria qui fonda des colonies, les Rogare partirent à Volantis puis à Lys où ils se taillèrent une bonne fortune. A l'apogée de leur puissance, les Rogare parvinrent à marier Larra Rogare au roi Viserys II Targaryen. Durant les siècles suivant le Fléau, les Rogare étendirent leurs influences jusqu'à ce que les membres de leur Maison ne se comptent plus que sur les doigts d'une main. Ils furent les premiers valyriens rencontrés par Ashara et Elia Dayne et les premiers à accepter de se joindre à la dynastie Targaryen aidant les Dayne dans la recherche des autres familles.

La Maison Etrigan était à l'instar des Celtigar une famille de paysan lors de l'Antique Valyria. Spoliés de leur terre par les Mertaryen, une illustre famille de seigneur dragon, les Etrigan partirent à Lys où grâce à leur travail du cuir ils parvinrent à gagner suffisamment d'argent pour devenir l'une des familles bourgeoise de Lys.

La Maison Astre était à l'origine une maison de petite noblesse. Les Astre achetèrent des mines de diamant et s'expatrièrent à Lys où ils firent fortune. Des siècles plus tard sous le règne d'Aegon IV l'indigne, Serenei la plus jeune fille du chef de Maison devint l'amante du roi Targaryen et donna naissance à Shaira Astre des Mers. Mais la période de grâce dura peu de temps car sitôt Serenei décédait, les Targaryen se détournèrent des Astre. Lorsqu'Ashara retrouva les derniers membres de la Maison d'Astre afin de les faire rejoindre les Targaryen, l'abandon d'Aegon IV et de ses successeurs n'était pas oublié et Ashara du promettre le titre et le rang de Seigneur Dragon pour obtenir leur soumission et leur allégeance.

La Maison Sylverfyre fut une Maison de la Haute-bourgeoisie qui rejoignit Myr dès sa fondation avant de partir pour Lys où ils firent fortune dans les mines de sel. Devenu l'une des familles les plus importante de Lys, ils implantèrent leur domination sur près d'un tiers de la cité. L'opportunité donnée par les Dayne de devenir une famille noble du futur nouvel empire de Valyria les convainquit immédiatement de se joindre aux Targaryen.

La Maison Lastjoy fut une maison de paysan qui s'exila à Lys plusieurs siècles avant le Fléau mais ne disposa jamais d'une fortune conséquente contrairement aux autres familles. Lorsque les femmes Dayne les retrouvèrent et leur annoncèrent leur intention, les Lastjoy posèrent genou à terre, promettant allégeance.

La Maison Roltigar fut à l'instar des Lastjoy une famille de paysan qui quittèrent Valyria un siècle avant le fléau pour aller vivre à Qohor où grâce au talent naturel d' Aerion Roltigar, ce dernier apprit à forger des épées en acier valyriens et de se faire une petite fortune. Puis en 280 après la Conquête, les Roltigar partirent à Lys pour y établir leur propre forge. Ce fut ici qu'Ashara et Elia les retrouvèrent et les convainquirent de faire partis des artisans qui construiraient la Nouvelle Valyria.

La Maison Goldwyn était une maison de riche artisan qui fit fortune dans l'exportation de nombreux métaux dont le fer, l'étain et l'acier. Les Goldwyn furent l'une des rares maisons de Valyria à prendre au sérieux l'alerte donnée par Aenar Targaryen une décennie avant le Fléau. Les Goldwyn vendirent donc leur bien matériel et partirent s'établirent à Lys qui devenait de plus en plus à la mode. Durant les siècles suivant, les Goldwyn firent fructifier leur investissement jusqu'à devenir l'une des familles les plus riche de Lys et même l'une des familles les plus riche des cités libre. Lorsqu'Aegar Goldwyn apprit la rumeur selon laquelle un groupe fidèle aux Targaryen comptait refonder Valyria, l'homme alla lui-même à la rencontre des Dayne pour leur prêter allégeance.

\- Bienvenue à tous, je me nomme Lyanna Stark Targaryen, c'est moi qui est envoyé Elia et Ashara à votre rencontre. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

Les valyriens inclinèrent la tête.

\- Je constate, reprit Lyanna, qu'il reste malheureusement peu de valyriens.

Lyanna tapa des mains et deux serviteurs apparurent portant un coffre.

\- Ouvrez-le, dit Lyanna sitôt le coffre à terre.

Les serviteurs obéirent aussitôt dévoilant aux yeux de tous, onze œufs de dragon.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai en ma possession onze œufs de dragons. Deux d'entre eux sont déjà réservés aux Celtigar et aux Velaryon qui ont prêté serment à la dynastie de mes enfants. Je donnerai un œuf et ferais une maison de seigneur dragon chaque famille qui prêtera allégeance à mon fils, Jaehaerys.

Des murmures se répandirent dans l'assistance tel une trainé de poudre alors que la Maison Rogare plia le genou, immédiatement imité par les autres familles.

Le soir était tombé lorsqu'Illyrio Mopatis décréta qu'un grand banquet se tenait dans le grand salon en l'honneur des valyriens. Ces derniers se parèrent de leurs plus beaux atours avant d'aller au banquet.

Lyanna observait les convives manger, boire et discuter lorsque trois valyriens, deux hommes et une femme vinrent vers elle.

\- Majesté, fit l'homme. Veuillez pardonner notre intrusion, je me nomme Aerion Etrigan et voici Baelor Goldwyn et sa sœur Adenys Goldwyn.

Lyanna les observa, Aerion Etrigan avait de court cheveux or-argenté et des yeux couleur indigo tandis que Baelor Goldwyn aborait des cheveux mi-long et des yeux couleur violet tandis que Adenys Goldwyn avait des cheveux lisse et long et les même yeux violet que son frère. Tandis qu'Aerion venait d'avoir 35 ans, Baelor n'en avait que 20 et sa sœur ainé en avait 28.

\- Je vous écoute, dit Lyanna.

\- Comme vous le savez, fit Baelor, nous ne sommes plus qu'une cinquantaine de valyrien. Aerion ici présent est le dernier Etrigan vivant et ma sœur et moi-même sommes les deux derniers représentants des Goldwyn hormis notre père Aegar.

Lyanna opina de la tête.

\- Et donc, les encouragea t'elle.

\- Afin de concrétiser notre alliance et nos vœux d'allégeance, poursuivit Aerion, nous souhaiterions que vous accordiez la main d'Elia Dayne à Baelor, la main d'Arthur Dayne à Adenys et que vous m'accordiez la main d'Ashara Dayne.

La reine mère pouffa légèrement.

\- Eh bien je crois que mes amis ont fait forte impression sur vous. Je ne puis malheureusement vous accorder ce que vous me demandez car je refuse de les obliger à se marier de force. Cependant, je vous permets de mettre tout en œuvre pour parvenir à vos fins. J'irais les voir ce soir pour intercéder en votre faveur.

Les trois valyriens opinèrent d'un signe de tête, s'inclinèrent devant Lyanna et se retirèrent. Lyanna soupira, Elia n'allait pas être compliqué à convaincre, l'adolescente jetait des regards à Baelor, par contre convaincre Ashara d'oublier Eddart et convaincre Arthur de renoncer à ses vœux allaient être une toute autre paire de manche. Jetant un coup d'œil au travers de la salle, Lyanna remarqua Alaenys en train de discuter avec Arthur justement afin d'échapper à des courtisans valyriens trop entreprenant. Continuant de balayer la salle du regard, Lyanna constata que Jon et Daenerys c'étaient éclipsés. Soupirant en comprenant aisément ce que ces deux-là faisaient, Lyanna partit à la rencontre d'Ashara.

Cette dernière riait joyeusement avec Jonothor Darry le frère cadet de feu ser Willem Darry. Lyanna secoua la tête amusée avant de s'avancer jusqu'aux deux amis.

\- Jonothor, puis-je parler à Ashara en privé.

Le membre de la Garde Royale opina d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna en direction du banquet.

\- Ashara, je voudrais savoir ce que tu penses de cet homme ? demanda Lyanna en faisant un signe de tête en direction d'Aerion Etrigan.

Ashara pouffa.

\- Eh bien ça pour une surprise. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu voudrais te remarier.

Lyanna mit sa main devant la bouche avant de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi.

\- Dommage, il est bel homme. Et étant donné qu'il va devenir le chef de famille d'une future famille de seigneur dragon, je dirais que c'est un bon parti.

\- Ah ah… .

\- Quoi ? fit la Dayne.

\- Eh bien, figures-toi qu'il m'a demandé l'autorisation de t'épouser.

Ashara rougit légèrement avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ned, murmura Ashara dans un souffle.

Lyanna soupira.

\- Ash, tu sais que toute relation entre mon frère et toi est impossible.

\- Je sais, soupira Ashara.

Lyanna posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle savait que l'amour qu'Ashara portait à Ned était encore vivace malgré les quinze ans écoulés.

\- L'idylle qu'il y 'a eu entre vous est morte aussi vite qu'elle est née. Tu as une chance de refaire ta vie. Je te demande de réfléchir à la demande que m'a faite Aerion Etrigan.

Ashara soupira. Lyanna avait toujours été là pour elle, elle avait été comme une sœur. La Dayne soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Très bien, je l'épouserais, pour toi. Parce que tu es ma sœur et que tu me le demandes. Pour notre futur, pour que Valyria renaisse de ses cendres. Pour nos enfants.

Lyanna prit Ashara dans ses bras.

\- Merci Ash.

Arthur qui discutait avec Barristan jeta un coup d'œil vers sa nièce qui discutait avec le dénommé Baelor Goldwyn et au vue des rougeurs sur les joues d'Elia, Baelor devait la couvrir de compliment. L'épée du Matin ricana devant un Barristan surpris lorsqu'Adenys Goldwyn vint à la rencontre des membres de la Garde Royale.

\- Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Arthur Dayne, je me présente, je me nomme Adenys Goldwyn.

Barristan voyant le regard que la valyrienne jetait à Arthur et l'approche de la reine mère en leur direction lui fit tout de suite comprendre qu'il allait bientôt être la cinquième roue du carrosse et qu'il allait tenir une chandelle imaginaire. Aussi décida-t-il de s'éclipser.

\- Je vous quitte, fit Barristan. Je viens de voir un poulet fort appétissant.

Arthur cligna des yeux, se demandant bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de son frère juré tandis que ce dernier s'éclipsait.

\- Ser Arthur, fit Adenys.

\- Oui.

Ce dernier regarda la valyrienne, elle était d'une beauté sublime comme tous les valyriens. Adenys devait sans le moindre doute être l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il n'ait jamais vues. Et hormis le fait de conserver le sang de dragon, Arthur comprit pourquoi, les rois Targaryen avaient souvent épousé leurs sœurs ou leurs cousines.

\- A Lys, j'ai entendu des histoires héroïques sur vous, fit la jeune femme.

Artur se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

\- Ah oui ?

Adenys opina de la tête et s'avança jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à une cinquantaine de centimètres de lui.

\- Auriez-vous la gentillesse de me raconter l'une de vos aventures ? demanda t'elle en caressant le bras droit d'Arthur de sa main gauche.

Arthur rougit jusqu'aux oreilles alors que Lyanna se stoppa à une dizaine de mètres d'eux pour les observer en toute discrétion prête à voler au secours de la Goldwyn.

Dans la chambre princière, Daenerys c'était blottit contre Jaehaerys caressant ses cheveux tandis que ce dernier caressait son dos. Tous deux c'étaient éclipsés dès le début du banquet pour aller dans la chambre du prince. Très vite, Jon avait fermé la porte à clé et le couple c'était déshabillait avant de rejoindre le lit. Puis tous deux avaient commencé des petits jeux érotiques avant de faire l'amour. Et maintenant ils en étaient là, couchés sur le côté dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à se caresser.

\- Je crois qu'Alaenys ne va pas être contente en découvrant que nous sommes montés sans elle.

Jon se mordit la lèvre.

\- Elle était coincée entre les invités, nous n'aurions pas pu la rejoindre sans être dérangé par tous les valyriens voulant nous courtiser tous les trois. Je crois qu'elle comprendra.

Daenerys ria à la tête de Jon qui était tout sauf sur que sa jumelle allait bien leur pardonner, à lui en particulier. Ce fut à ce moment-là que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Mère sans doute, fit Jon. Elle doit sans doute vouloir que nous descendions, faisons semblant de dormir.

Daenerys se retint de rire avant d'opiner de la tête. Quand elle le voulait Lyanna pouvait se montrer vraiment persuasive. Cependant, les coups à la porte redoublèrent et une voix bien connue des deux Targaryens s'éleva derrière la porte.

\- Jon, Danny ! je sais que vous êtes là. Ouvrez cette porte ou ça va chauffer !

Cette voix, c'était celle d'Alaenys. Jon savait qu'il était dans de sale drap, sa futur sœur épouse n'allait pas le louper. Tremblant légèrement, Jon se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avant de se tourner vers sa future tante épouse qui riait.

\- Si je meurs ce soir, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime.

Daenerys éclata de rire tandis que Jon ouvrit la porte. Sitôt fait qu'Alaenys débarqua dans la chambre comme une furie, claqua la porte et la ferma à clé tandis qu'elle regarda son jumeau le visage rouge de colère.

\- Jaehaerys Targaryen, siffla t'elle, tu vas souffrir !

Alaenys poussa son frère nu comme un ver en direction du lit. Jon regarda alors sa jumelle. Cette dernière était d'une beauté sans pareil et portait une robe noir et rouge, les couleurs des Targaryen. Son visage rouge de colère ne faisait que la rendre plus désirable encore malgré le danger encouru.

\- Comment as-tu osé me laisser seule en bas avec tous ses prétendants qui me faisaient la cour.

Elle le poussa une nouvelle fois.

\- Pardon mon amour, s'excusa en vitesse le prince.

\- Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer à s'y bon compte !? Juste avec un « pardon mon amour » ? Oh non tu ne vas pas t'en tirer à si bon compte.

Elle le poussa une nouvelle fois et celui-ci tomba assis sur le bord du lit.

\- Dany, je vais te demander de te mettre sur le côté, fit Alaenys.

Daenerys s'exécuta immédiatement. D'eux trois, Alaenys était le dragon le plus redoutable.

\- Toi, siffla t'elle en regardant son jumeau, recule et allonge toi.

A son tour, Jon obéit sans rechigner tandis qu'Alaenys retirait sa robe et ses sous-vêtements en quatrième vitesse.

\- Je te préviens que je n'ai pas du tout aimé que vous partiez sans moi.

Jon déglutit tandis que sa jumelle se mettait à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui avant de l'embrasser sauvagement et passionnément. Jon en profita pour retourner la situation à son avantage, la saisit par les épaules et la renversa avant de se mettre à califourchon sur elle. Sa belle lui envoya un regard de braise.

\- Tu as intérêt de te faire pardonner si… .

Mais Jon l'embrassa lui coupant la parole.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, murmura Alaenys son regard flamboyant fixant Jon.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit sous les gémissements de plaisir de sa compagne.

Arthur acheva enfin son récit sur le tournoi de Hautjardin duquel il était sorti vainqueur de la mêlée.

\- Impressionnant, commenta Adenys.

\- Merci, fit Arthur en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

\- Arthur, je sais que cela va sans doute vous sembler plus que surprenant, sans doute parce que l'on ne se connait pas encore mais je souhaiterais devenir votre femme.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Oh bien sûr, il se sentait flatté de l'intérêt que lui portait une si belle jeune femme mais il avait prononcé ses vœux.

\- J'en serais honoré ma lady mais je suis un frère juré de la Garde Royale.

\- Je comprends, répondit la valyrienne dont la voix trahissait la déception.

\- N'oubliez pas que j'ai mon mot à dire, intervint alors une voix féminine.

Lyanna tapis en embuscade venait les rejoindre.

\- Arthur si vous souhaitez épouser lady Adenys, vous avez ma bénédiction et mon soutien et je suis sûr que mon fils en fera de même.

\- Mais je suis un membre de la Garde Royale, je ne puis rompre mon serment ma reine.

Lyanna secoua la tête.

\- Arthur, la Garde Royale est en pleine mutation. Ser Gerold Hightower est mort, Jaime Lannister n'est plus un membre de notre garde. Et j'ai renvoyé Ser Lewyn à Dorne pour qu'il puisse vivre le restant de ses jours à Dorne.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas rompre mes vœux.

Se disant Arthur donna un regard navré à Adenys. La jeune valyrienne était plus que désirable et Arthur était sûr qu'elle ferait une excellente épouse et une excellente mère de famille. Mais il avait fait un serment et compté bien le tenir.

\- Il ne reste guère plus que Barristan, Oswell, Jonothor et moi dans la Garde Royale. Je ne puis vous abandonnez.

Lyanna lui fit un sourire à la fois narquois et amusé.

\- Arthur, j'ai depuis longtemps réfléchi à un moyen de vous libérer de vos engagements. Je savais que tôt ou tard, je devrais me séparer de vous entant que Garde Royale, la famille Dayne doit continuer d'exister.

Arthur ne répondit rien trop surpris pour réagir.

\- J'ai déjà pris des dispositions pour renouveler la Garde Royale, Ser Jorah Mormont et Ser Alliser Thorne m'ont demandé d'intégrer la Garde Royale. Et j'avais d'autres projets pour vous, si vous êtes d'accord.

\- Que voulez-vous de moi ma reine ?

\- Je veux vous délier de vos vœux. Que vous quittiez la Garde Royale. C'est essentiel pour le poste que je veux vous confiez, celui de Main du roi. Et vous pourrez ainsi épouser lady Adenys Goldwyn et perpétuer le nom et la lignée des Dayne. Devenir une famille de seigneur dragon. Alors Arthur qu'en dites-vous ?

Lorsque le trio princier descendit les marches menant au grand salon, tous étaient assis parlant gaiement et bruyamment. Lorsque les valyriens aperçurent Jaehaerys, tous se levèrent en signe de respect avant que le futur roi de Valyria ne les invite à s'assoir avant de les rejoindre en compagnie de ses deux amantes et futurs épouses.

Dans ses appartements privés Lyanna regarder en détail les plans de l'île de Petit-Moraq afin d'en planifier la futur invasion. Une unité de milles Immaculés, dirigés par Jorah Mormont, n'attendaient que ses ordres. L'Ile de Petit-Moraq n'allait pas être compliqué à conquérir puisqu'elle ne se composait que de vaste plaine et d'aucune cité. Les Immaculés n'auraient qu'à sécuriser la zone puis Lyanna enverrait des architectes et artisans de tout Essos bâtirent des cités fortifiés. En parallèle Lyanna allait envoyer trois milles immaculés commandés par Barristan Selmy conquérir l'île cité de Vahar. Enfin Jonothor et le reste des Immaculés irait conquérir Qual puis de l'île de l'île des Eléphants. Et pendant ce temps, elle n'aurait plus qu'à célébrer les mariages d'Elia, Ashara et Arthur.

…

Et voilà, fin du chapitre.

Le chapitre 5 est en cour d'écriture, j'espère le publier vers mi-avril.

En attendant, je vous souhaite bonne soirée et à bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre de la renaissance de Valyria. Pas beaucoup de dialogue cependant puisqu'il s'agit d'un tour des horizons sur Westeros. On revient sur les Targaryens au prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

…

Chapitre 5 : Westeros et les neuf royaumes

 _Westeros, trois mois après la prise de Grand-Moraq._

Tout Westeros était à couteau tiré. La déclaration de Ned Stark avait séparé à jamais les différents royaumes des Sept Couronnes. La sécession des différentes régions de Westeros provoqua un changement drastique avec le retour à des royaumes et des frontières plus ou moins similaire à l'âge d'avant la conquête d'Aegon le conquérant. Westeros qui pendant près de trois cent ans avait été uni sous l'égide du trône de fer était désormais un continent divisé en neuf royaumes : Le Nord gouverné par les Stark rois du Nord et de l'Hiver, le Conflanc sous la direction des rois Tully, le Val d'Arryn dirigé par les Arryn rois de la montagne et du Val, le Bief sous l'autorité des Tyrell rois du Bief, le Royaume de l'Ouest gouverné par les Lannister rois du roc, le royaume de l'Orage dirigé par Renly Baratheon qui fonda la branche benjamine des Baratheon rois de l'Orage, le royaume de la Couronne dirigé par Stannis Baratheon qui fonda la branche cadette des Baratheon rois des Couronnes, la principauté de Dorne sous le commandement des princes et princesses Martell et enfin les Iles de Fer des Greyjoy, rois du sel et du roc.

Durant près de trois mois, aucun roi ne bougea s'observant les uns les autres. Ainsi s'installa une géopolitique complexe dont chacun des royaumes devaient désormais gérer avec doigter et parcimonie chacun de ses voisins.

Westeros, Royaume du Nord.

Le Nord avec le roi Eddart III Stark comme souverain avait retrouvé son indépendance. A Winterfell, Ned n'avait pas perdu de temps sachant pertinemment qu'une guerre allait éclater. Sa première décision fut d'ordonner la construction d'un mur séparant le Conflans du Nord car bien que Ned ne doutait pas de la fidélité des Tully, le roi du Nord ne pouvait écarter l'hypothèse d'une invasion du Conflans. Puis il décida de doter le Royaume du Nord d'une flotte de guerre, ordonnant la création d'une flotte de navire de guerre ainsi que la reconstruction ou de la rénovation de forteresse et de tour de garde. Enfin, il comptait envoyer une délégation de nordien menait par son fils Robb pour tenter d'intégrer les sauvageons à son royaume ce qui augmenterait de manière significative sa population et potentiellement ses ressources militaires.

Mais les plans du roi du Nord ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Il comptait en effet se constituer une flotte commerciale afin d'exporter et d'importer différents matériaux notamment avec d'autres royaumes de Westeros avec lesquelles le Nord entretenait des liens amicaux dont le Conflanc bien sûr mais également le Bief et Dorne.

Et enfin, Ned comptait se constituer un réseau d'espionnage, ce que n'allait pas tarder à faire les autres royaumes, en particulier, le Royaume de L'Ouest des Lannister. Et en parlant de réseau d'espionnage justement, Ned avait entendu parler d'une mystérieuse conquête de l'île de Grand-Moraq par des immaculés se battant sous la bannière des Targaryen. Cependant, rien n'avait filtré concernant celui ou celle qui avait acheté ces immaculés. Après tout, les Targaryen avaient disparu des radars depuis l'échec de l'assaut des forces de Stannis Baratheon sur Peyredragon, attaque qui avait fait chou blanc. Aux dernières nouvelles, le seul Targaryen encore en vie était Viserys, le fils du roi fou et le frère cadet de Rhaegar. Durant son règne, Robert Baratheon fit tout pour le retrouver et le tuer mais l'emplacement du dernier des Targaryen resta un mystère et même les petits oiseaux de Lord Varys ne purent rien trouver, c'est du moins ce qu'affirma le maitre des chuchoteurs concluant que Viserys devait sans doute être mort. Ned avait toujours des doutes et c'était toujours défié de Varys, le soupçonnant d'être toujours au service des Targaryen et d'après ce qu'il avait appris de Grand-Moraq, Ned Stark avait eu raison. Mais qu'est-ce que Varys avait bien plus leur cacher d'autres. S'il le pouvait le roi du Nord serait parti à Port-Réal lui tirer les vers du nez mais avec la séparation des Sept Couronnes, Ned ne pouvait tout simplement rien faire.

Westeros, Royaume du Conflans.

Sitôt que la séparation des Sept Couronnes fut décidé, Hoster Tully devint le roi Hoster I Tully et ordonna de fortifier Vivesaigues et de surveiller les frontières de son royaume.

Il commença aussitôt à réformer son armée qui en terme d'effectif était l'un des deux plus faible des Sept Couronnes. Seul Stannis régnant sur les Terres de la Couronne disposait d'un effectif militaire plus réduit que le sien.

Dans l'optique de protéger ses terres et d'assurer sa subsistance, Hoster I Tully avait évidemment conclu une alliance avec le Nord ce qui allait de soi, cependant le replie sur lui-même de Val d'Arryn avait coupé toute possibilité de de communiquer avec sa deuxième fille Lysa et donc de former une triple alliance entre le Nord, le Conflans et le Val d'Arryn.

Et Hoster Tully avait un problème de taille, lui-même. Le vieux roi se sentait partir jour après jour et ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Tout ce qu'il espérait encore, c'était d'avoir le temps d'assurer les réformes nécessaires à la survie de son royaume. Pour cela, en plus de lever une armée plus importante en puisant dans la conscription, Hoster Tully avait donné ordre de construire des tours de gardes le long de ses frontières et de poster quelques garnisons d'une dizaine d'homme. Au moins si une attaque devait avoir lieu, celle-ci ne serait pas une surprise.

Westeros, Royaume du Val d'Arryn.

Petyr Baelish était un sacré manipulateur et un menteur hors-pair. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait orchestré la mort de Jon Arryn et qui c'était assuré que Ned Stark trouve les preuves de la duplicité de Cercei Lannister. Cependant, il n'avait jamais pu prévoir que Ned Stark prenne le temps de convoquer les grands suzerains de Westeros. Il c'était préparé à trahir Ned Stark au dernier moment et provoquer une guerre civile qui lui permettrait de monter sur le Trône de Fer. Mais voilà, Ned l'avait pris de court en convoquant les seigneurs suzerains et en leur présentant à tous les preuves. Bon dans un sens, le problème aurait pu être réglé, difficilement, très difficilement mais tout de même. Sauf que là, les Sept Couronnes avaient fait sédition, proclamant chacun leurs indépendances et ça, ça avait définitivement ruiné son projet. Baelish c'était alors retrouvé grâce à son emprise sur Lysa Arryn à la tête du Val mais cela restait hautement insuffisant comparé à ses ambitions. Et ce malgré le fait que peu importe son âge, le jeune Robert Arryn resterait toujours son pion.

Du coup, il avait dû revoir ses plans et avait décidé de boucler les frontières du Val et d'éviter tout contact possible. De toute façon, les différents rois d'un Westeros désormais divisé n'allaient pas attendre bien longtemps pour se battre et conquérir le plus de territoire possible. Baelish savait pertinemment que Tywin Lannister, Renly et Stannis Baratheon n'allaient pas tarder à se battre les uns contre les autres et peut-être même que Mace Tyrell allait entrer en scène. Baelish n'avait qu'à faire preuve de patience comme il l'avait toujours fait. Les royaumes rivaux finiraient par s'affaiblir et Littlefinger n'aurait plus qu'à les achever. Il pourrait alors unifier un Westeros fortement affaiblis. Il pourrait non seulement l'unifier mais aussi et surtout y régner, siégeant sur le trône de fer. Pour cela, Baelish avait besoin d'espion afin d'obtenir des informations. C'était dans ce but qu'il commença non sans mal à former un réseau d'espion, déjà dans ses propres terres afin de s'assurer du contrôle de son royaume dont certains barons du Val se demandait s'il ne fallait pas mieux prêter allégeance au Roi du Nord, son fils héritier étant après tout le neveu de Lysa Arryn.

Westeros, Royaume de la Couronne.

Lorsque l'unité de Westeros s'effondra, le Guet de Port-Réal se souleva contre les Lannister, les chassant du trône avant de s'emparer de tous les navires présent dans la capitale et proclama Stannis Baratheon comme roi légitime des Sept Couronnes. Très vite, Stannis s'assit sur le trône de fer et proclama qu'il était le roi légitime demandant aux autres rois de cesser la sédition et de se soumettre au trône de fer. Réponse qui fut négative. En conséquence, Stannis se proclama roi des Terres de la Couronne qui prit le nom de Royaume de la Couronne.

La politique de Stannis s'avéra être très agressive en vue de la préparation à la guerre établissant le service militaire obligatoire de tous jeunes hommes capables de tenir une épée, une lance et un bouclier.

Au niveau diplomatique, Stannis établit un pacte de non-agression avec le Val d'Arryn et le Bief ainsi qu'avec Dorne à défaut d'une alliance militaire et ne tenta aucun rapprochement avec le Nord ou le Conflanc sachant pertinemment que ces deux royaumes ne feraient rien à moins d'être directement agressés. Il ordonna ensuite la construction d'une flotte marchande afin de commercer avec les cités libres et en particulier avec Pentos, Braavos et Volantis.

Enfin, le réseau d'espionnage de Stannis était à son niveau le plus bas, l'ancien maitre des chuchoteurs Lord Varys avait disparu lors du jour fatidique où l'unité de Westeros avait volé en éclat. Stannis n'avait jamais fait confiance à Varys et sa disparition suivit par celle de son réseau d'espionnage ne faisait que lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison à son sujet. Tout comme les autres royaumes, le Royaume de la Couronne avait appris la conquête de Grand-Moraq par des immaculés portants l'étendard Targaryen. Stannis avait alors prit la décision de former un réseau d'espionnage et d'enquêter sur le retour des Targaryen.

Cependant pour l'heure, il avait d'autre inquiétude, notamment son frère cadet Renly Baratheon qui depuis le royaume de l'Orage était en train de lever une armée dans le but de s'emparer de ses terres. Stannis donna alors l'ordre de construire des tours de guerres et quelques fortins tout autour de sa frontière. Sa seconde décision fut de recruter des assassins spécialisés dans le meurtre discret et l'infiltration. De base, il se savait le moins à même de conquérir des territoires par la force alors s'il pouvait pousser d'autres royaumes à s'entretuer, Stannis n'aurait plus qu'à achever le vainqueur et s'emparer de ses possessions.

Westeros, Royaume de l'Orage

Lorsque Renly Baratheon rentra à Accalmie et avec l'appui de ses bannerets, il se proclama roi de l'Orage et seigneur du Royaume de l'Orage. Il reconnut Gendry Water comme fils de Robert et en fit son héritier, le jeune Edric Storm étant trop jeune. Gendry Baratheon était né.

Renly pas en reste de connaissances en géopolitique signa un traité de non-agression avec Dorne et établit une alliance militaire avec le Bief, convenant de partager en deux le royaume de la Couronne une fois celui-ci conquit.

Sur le plan militaire, Renly ne perdit pas de temps, profitant de son atout principal, l'armée. Renly savait qu'il possédait l'armée la plus nombreuse de Westeros après le Bief. Là où le royaume de la Couronne alignait cinq milles hommes, où Dorne en alignait quinze milles, où le Nord pouvait compter jusqu'à trente-cinq mille hommes. Là où le Bief en disposait de soixante-cinq-milles et le Val quinze milles, là où le royaume de l'Ouest pouvait mobiliser trente-deux mille hommes et les Iles de Fer dix milles, où le Conflans avait sept mille hommes, le royaume de l'Orage disposait de soixante-milles soldats. En d'autres termes, Renly disposait de la plus deuxième grande armée de Westeros mais aussi et surtout de l'armée la mieux entrainée. Allié au Bief par une alliance militaire, Renly avait pour objectif de faire du Bief des alliés indéfectible grâce au mariage de Gendry et de Margeary Tyrell, la fille de roi Mace I Tyrell. Pour cela, il avait contacté Olenna Tyrell qui lui avait donné sa bénédiction.

Au niveau commercial, Renly avait étendu son influence dans le Bief, Dorne, le Conflanc et le Nord mais également jusqu'aux cités libres de Pentos et Braavos.

Ayant levé une confrérie d'espion, Renly avait appris la prise de Grand-Moraq par des immaculés se battant sous les couleurs des Targaryens et avait décidé d'envoyer un navire de sa flotte établir un premier contact avec un traité de non-agression à la clé. Renly qui connaissait bien l'Histoire de Westeros n'était pas sans se douter de la haine qu'avait la Maison Targaryen pour la sienne et de ce fait compter établir ce pacte afin de sécuriser ses côtes et éviter toutes invasions.

Westeros, Royaume du Bief.

Le royaume du Bief était sans nul doute le royaume le plus riche en ressource agricole ce qui en faisait un allié et un partenaire commercial recherché mais également une cible de choix. C'était dans cet optique de Mace I Tyrell avait, sous l'impulsion de sa mère, établit un pacte de non-agression avec le Nord, Dorne, le Val et conclu une alliance avec le royaume de l'Orage.

Mais à vrai dire, c'était surtout, Olenna Tyrell, la mère du roi qui était le véritable leader du royaume. Cette dernière avait toujours eu conscience de la nécessité d'un réseau d'espionnage. Réseau qu'elle avait mis en place sitôt l'éclatement des Sept Couronnes. De fait, Olenna Tyrell disposait à l'heure actuelle du meilleur réseau d'espionnage du continent enfin si on exemptait les Iles de Fer. Aussi fut-elle la première au courant de la prise de Grand-Moraq par des immaculés soit disant aux ordres des Targaryen. Olenna ne pouvait certifier l'exactitude de l'information puisqu'aucune autre information n'avait filtré, et c'était justement le problème. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, Olenna aurait envoyé quelques espions sur place. Malheureusement, elle devait concentrer ses efforts ici sur Westeros afin d'y maintenir son influence.

Olenna Tyrell n'était cependant pas la seule de sa famille à être active puisque son « idiot » de fils comme elle le nommé avait fiancé Margeary à Gendry Baratheon, fils illégitime de Robert, légitimé par Renly et futur roi du royaume de l'Orage. Wilos, le fils ainé de Mace Tyrell, avait de son côté ordonné la création d'une marine marchande et d'une flotte de guerre. Résolution bien pratique lorsqu'on était si près par la mer des Iles de Fer.

Westeros, Royaume de l'Ouest.

Lorsque le scandale avait éclaté et que les Lannister furent jeté hors de Port-Réal, Tywin Lannister avait hurlé de rage mais il avait dû prendre les choses en main. Et la première chose qu'il fit fut de proclamer l'indépendance des Terres de l'Ouest tout en se proclamant, roi du Roc sous le nom de Tywin I Lannister. Son petit-fils l'ancien prince Joffrey Lannister ragea contre les siens, contre sa mère et son vrai père tout d'abord pour l'avoir privé du trône puis contre son grand-père Tywin pour avoir pris le titre de roi du Roc plutôt que de le lui donner avant d'être rabroué sèchement par ce dernier.

Tywin géra donc la situation, ordonna la construction de tour de guet tout le long des frontières afin de prévenir toute invasion étrangère, les relations du royaume de l'Ouest étant tendu avec tous les autres royaumes et en particulier avec Dorne et le Nord.

En homme prévoyant, Tywin signa un pacte de non-agression avec le Bief et le Royaume de l'Orage avant de signer un pacte militaire avec les Iles de fer s'assurant ainsi de l'arrêt des pillages sur ses terres et la sécurité de sa flotte marchande. Cependant, Tywin ne put éviter les tensions avec le Nord et Dorne, deux royaumes qui voulaient la tête des Lannister, le premier à cause de Cercei qui avait trompé feu ce rustre de Robert I Baratheon et le second pour le sac de Port-Réal. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était sans conteste la rumeur quasi-avérée selon laquelle Grand-Moraq aurait été conquis par des immaculés portants la bannière des Targaryen. Si cela se montrait exact, Tywin aurait bien plus à craindre de l'autre côté de la mer qu'ici dans les différents royaumes de Westeros. Cependant, la situation a Westeros était telle qu'il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Aussi le roi Tywin Ier dû se contenter de gérer les affaires sur le continent de Westeros plutôt que de se tourner vers l'autre côté de la mer.

Westeros, Principauté de Dorne.

C'était une réalité que ni Dorran, ni Oberyn ou même aucun dornien ne pouvait nier. Dorne n'était plus que l'ombre que ce qu'elle avait été deux siècles auparavant. La principauté qui autrefois repoussa les Targaryen n'était plus. Dorne avait perdu toute sa superbe. Ses quinze mille soldats se montraient bien dérisoires à côté d'autres royaumes. Et son sol était loin d'être aussi nourricier que celui du Bief bien que les dorniens parvenaient à y faire vivre l'agriculture. C'était la raison pour laquelle, Dorne avait dû à contre-cœur faire commerce avec le Bief.

Sans allié militaire, Dorne avait dû passer plusieurs pactes de non-agression. Avec le Nord tout d'abord puis avec le Conflanc et le Val d'Arryn ensuite.

Cependant, le plus grand atout de Dorne était sa flotte de guerre dont Dorran avait ordonné la construction deux ans plutôt lorsque les premières frictions entre Dorne et Robert Baratheon avait eu lieu depuis la fin de la rébellion. C'était ainsi que Dorne avait conclu des accords commerciaux avec les cités libres de Pentos, Braavos, Tyrosh et Myr. Mais la plus grande fierté du prince fut que l'un de ses navires assista de loin à l'accostage des forces targaryennes sur l'ile de Grand-Moraq. Dorran avait alors donné ordre à l'un de ses navires de mettre le cap sur Grand-Moraq afin de former une alliance avec les Targaryen, s'assurant ou essayant de s'assurer une alliance militaire outre-mer.

Westeros, Royaume des Iles de Fer.

Les iles de Fer était dirigé par le roi Balon IX Greyjoy, un homme craint et méprisé de tout Westeros. Dès la sécession lors du Conseil provoqué par Eddart Stark, Balon Greyjoy était revenu sur son territoire, proclamant l'indépendance des iles de fer et avaient ordonné la création d'une flotte de navire de guerre. Et rapidement, le roi des fer-nés avait noué une alliance militaire avec les Lannister dans l'unique but de pouvoir attaqué les terres fertile du Bief sans avoir à craindre une attaque des Lannister dans le but de reformer sous leur bannière l'unité des Sept Couronnes Et puis Balon Greyjoy disposait d'un avantage sur les autres royaumes, il disposait actuellement du réseau d'espionnage le plus développé et le plus efficace grâce à ses nombreux navires qui sillonnaient le monde connu. C'est ainsi qu'il savait non seulement que l'information comme quoi des immaculés sous bannière Targaryen avait conquis Grand-Moraq était exact mais il savait également que c'était Jorah Mormont, Barristan Selmy, Arthur Dayne et … Lyanna Stark qui avait mené l'attaque et qu'ils étaient bien vivant comme le roi des fers-nés l'avait soupçonnait. Cependant, il c'était bien gardé de divulgué l'information. Une information de cette importance était bien trop précieuse pour être partagé même avec des sois-disant alliés comme les Lannister. Balon Greyjoy pouvait après tout, grâce à ça, tirer son épingle du jeu, comme par exemple nouer une alliance secrète avec les Targaryen, prêt à trahir les Lannister si la situation pouvait lui donner quelques profits, son armée était après tout plus pirate que soldat.

Cependant la plus grande force des Iles de Fer restait son marine et le roi Balon IX ne perdit pas de temps à ordonner la création de plus d'un millier de navire. Une guerre allait bientôt éclater, tous les rois, tous les royaumes le savaient et l'un d'eux finiraient bien par disparaitre, annexé par un ou plusieurs autres. Cependant, Balon Greyjoy se retiendrais bien d'attaquer le Nord pour l'instant car si le roi des Iles de Fer était sur d'une chose, c'était que si le Nord était attaqué, l'armée Targaryenne pourraient bien se mettre en mouvement, puisque l'un des leaders des forces des dragons n'étaient autre qu'une Stark, la sœur du roi du Nord qui plus était. Non pour l'instant, il se contenterait de razzia et de conquête mineure, pour l'instant… .

\- Que la guerre des neuf roi commence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : De nouveaux horizons

Essos, Cité libre de Pentos, Palais d'Illyrio Mopatis

Lyanna jeta un coup d'œil à la mer via le balcon de ses appartements. Les forces immaculées finissaient de sécuriser Grand-Moraq. Pendant ce temps, architectes, bâtisseurs, sculpteurs, ébénistes, menuisiers de toutes les cités libres venaient travailler à la reconstruction de la ville Faros ainsi que le renforcement des murailles. La petite cité de Port-Moraq pour sa part était en train d'être embelli notamment avec la destruction du port pour un construire un nouveau, tout neuf. Enfin, deux forteresses, Fort Moraq et Fort Victoire devaient être construits dans les années à venir afin de consolider les défenses de l'iles qui allaient devenir temporairement la capitale du futur royaume targaryen. Mais pour l'heure, la reine mère Lyanna Stark était occupée à autre chose, préparer les fiançailles de Arthur Dayne avec Adenys Goldwyn mais aussi celles d'Elia avec Baelor Goldwyn et d'Ashara avec Aerion Etrigan. Bon, il fallait dire qu'au début, tout n'était pas joué. Même si Elia c'était fait une joie d'épouser Baelor, convaincre Ashara et Arthur de se plier à la volonté d'Etat avait été plus compliqué. Mais finalement Ashara et Arthur c'étaient rapprochés de leurs époux et épouse respectifs et Lyanna s'en réjouissait. Après tout, ces mariages arrangés commençaient à se changer en mariage d'amour.

\- Tout va bien mère ?

Lyanna sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de sa fille. Lyanna se gifla mentalement, perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas senti sa fille s'approchait. Si sa fille avait été un assassin, elle se serait fait tuer sans s'en rendre compte.

Soupirant, la mère se tourna vers sa fille.

\- Tout va bien ma chérie.

Alaenys opina d'un signe de tête.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda la brune.

Alaenys se rapprocha de sa mère jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un mètre d'elle.

\- Parce que je te sens malheureuse maman.

Lyanna mi-figue mi-raisin manqua de tomber sur les fesses.

\- Mais enfin Alaenys, tu racontes n'importe quoi.

La targaryenne secoua la tête.

\- Non et tu le sais maman. Depuis que les Dayne sont fiancés aux valyriens, tu restes reclus dans tes appartements presque toute la journée.

\- C'est jusque que je suis nostalgique, fit Lyanna.

Alaenys lui adressa une moue peu convaincue.

\- C'est pas plutôt le mariage d'Arthur qui te rend nostalgique.

\- Mais enfin, où va tu chercher ça ?

\- Je te connais maman, mieux que Danny, mieux que Jon alors n'essaies pas de me mentir.

Lyanna soupira, sa fille lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Très bien, je reconnais que j'ai le béguin pour Arthur depuis quelques années.

\- Un gros béguin alors.

La reine mère soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Cependant, le souvenir de ton père… .

\- Arrête un peu avec ça ! s'écria Alaenys. Si papa était vivant, il voudrait que tu sois heureuse !

\- Je sais ma fille, je sais. Mais il y'a une autre raison, ton avenir et celui de ton frère passe avant tout. Et pour vous assurer un avenir, un royaume, cela passe automatiquement par la renaissance de la caste des Seigneurs Dragons. Je dois donc restaurais les familles valyriennes quel qu'en soit le prix.

Alaenys soupira à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtue maman.

\- Et il semblerait que j'ai transmis mon entêtement à ma fille, ria Lyanna.

Alaenys se gratta l'arrière du crâne, signe chez la princesse qu'elle était gênée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ma chérie ? demanda Lyanna en voyant le geste de sa fille.

\- Maman, je… je suis… enceinte.

Pour la deuxième fois, Lyanna manqua de tomber par terre.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Formelle.

\- C'est génial !

Lyanna sauta sur sa fille et la serra contre elle.

\- Je vais être grand-mère, c'est merveilleux ma chérie, félicitation.

Devant le manque de réaction de sa fille, Lyanna darda sur elle un regard suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? demanda la Stark.

\- C'est que je ne suis pas sur que ce soit le bon moment pour être enceinte. On est en pleine préparation de conquête et… .

\- Alaenys, il n'y a jamais de moment idéal pour être enceinte.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Tu ne l'as pas dit à Jon, comprit Lyanna.

\- Pas encore, non.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

L'adolescente devint rouge pivoine.

\- C'est que je ne suis pas sûre d'être… une bonne mère.

\- Rah, mais t'es pas possible comme fille, j'te jure.

Lyanna bouillonnait intérieurement et si Alaenys n'était pas sa fille, elle lui aurait remis les idées en place à la manière forte. La reine mère souffla pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Alaenys tu seras une bonne mère.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Parce que tu es ma fille bougre d'ânesse, parce que je te connais.

\- Et si je ne lui donnais pas tout l'amour qu'il a besoin et si… .

\- Stop, stop, stop, l'interrompit Lyanna. Si tu n'allais pas être une bonne mère tu ne douterais pas autant de toi et tu ne te poserais pas autant de question.

Lyanna caressa la joue de sa fille.

\- Allez ma chérie, allons prendre un bon petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu n'en parleras à personne hein ?

\- Non ma fille, c'est à toi de l'annoncer, lui répondit sa mère avec un sourire.

Lyanna passa son bras autour de celui de sa fille et toutes deux partirent manger un morceau dans la salle du palais.

Dans la cour du palais, Jon et Viserys échangeaient des coups d'épée, le premier dominant largement le second. Tournoyant sur lui-même et d'un puissant coup d'épée, Jon désarma Viserys lui mettant sa lame sous la gorge.

\- Tu as gagné, fit le blond en déglutissant bruyamment.

Jon baissa son épée et la tendis à un écuyer.

\- Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, fit ser Jonothor Darry.

Jaehaerys regarda autour d'eux, quelques valyriens avaient assisté au combat, applaudissant et murmurant silencieusement entre eux.

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi Viserys, mais moi, j'ai une faim de loup.

Le concerné éclata de rire avant de répondre.

\- Alors allons manger dans ce cas.

Essos, Grand-Moraq.

Un immaculé s'immobilisa devant Jorah qui regardait l'île du haut des murailles de Faros.

\- La ville est entièrement sécurisée, fit l'immaculé. Les derniers impollus ont été abattu.

\- Bien. Quand est-il du reste de l'ile ?

\- Sécurisée également. Les travaux à Port-Moraq ont débuté.

\- Parfait tenez moi informer s'il y'a du nouveau.

\- A vos ordres.

L'immaculé fit le salut militaire standard et reparti à son poste. Jorah ne pouvait être plus satisfait. Il allait envoyer une lettre à Lyanna pour l'informer de la situation. Mais maintenant que l'ile était définitivement acquise, Jorah était prêt à parier que Lyanna allait planifier une nouvelle conquête dont la première cible serait sans doute l'ile non peuplé de Petit-Moraq afin de limiter l'envoie de troupe ainsi qu'une ou deux autres iles aux alentours. En tout cas, une chose était sûr, Grand-Moraq n'allait pas garder ses 13 000 immaculés ici.

Westeros, le Nord, Winterfell

Ned était assis sur la chaise du seigneur de Winterfell dans la grande salle du banquet. Sa femme Catelyn Tully avait insisté pour que l'on face construire le trône de l'Hiver sur lequel siègerait l'actuel roi du Nord et ses successeurs dont Robb. Le roi du Nord et de l'Hiver laissa un petit sourire apparaitre. Son quatrième navire de guerre était prêt. Dès que le cinquième serait construit, Ned III Stark avait décidé de l'envoyer directement à Grand-Moraq afin d'établir un contact avec Viserys Targaryen, le dernier homme vivant de cette dynastie.

Subitement la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre son fils et successeur Robb.

\- Père, nous venons de recevoir des nouvelles de Vivesaigues. Les Baratheons du royaume de l'Orage mobilisent leurs troupes en vue d'attaquer le Royaume de la Couronne. Le Bief les a rejoints.

\- Nos rapports étaient donc exacts, fit Ned. Renly Baratheon et Mace Tyrell ont joints leurs forces dans une alliance. Si le Royaume de la Couronne tombe, le Conflanc sera menacé par trois forces étrangères.

\- Que faisons-nous alors ? demanda Robb.

\- Bonne question, soupira Ned. Nous avons beau avoir des accords commerciaux avec le Bief, les avoir aux frontières du Conflanc avec les Lannister et les Baratheons seraient dangereux. Cependant, si les forces du Nord et du Conflanc devaient intervenir pour secourir Stannis afin de préserver les frontières, Renly Baratheon, Tywin Lannister et Mace Tyrell verraient notre intervention comme une déclaration de guerre.

\- Donc nous sommes dans une impasse.

\- J'en ai bien peur, soupira Ned. Quoique nous décidions, le risque est élevé.

\- Il reste une solution, fit Robb.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Nous pourrions pousser le Val à intervenir.

\- Pour quels raisons, Petyr Baelish prendrait ce risque ? demanda le roi du Nord.

\- Parce que si jamais, le royaume de la Couronne tombe, le Conflanc serait le dernier rempart à une attaque du Val.

\- Ce qui forcerait Baelish à mobiliser ses troupes avec les nôtres.

Ned se massa le menton. Oui, c'est risqué, jouable mais risqué.

Essos, Cité libre de Pentos, Palais d'Illyrio Mopatis.

Daenerys sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Elle avait passé une nuit torride avec Jon et Alaenys et était vraiment épuisée. Preuve, elle venait se réveiller alors que la matinée était presque finie et elle avait encore sommeil.

\- Entrez, fit la princesse.

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Lyanna.

\- Ah Danny, je te cherchais, les mariages entre les Dayne, les Etrigan et les Goldwyn vont bientôt avoir lieu. Prépare-toi.

Daenerys approuva d'un léger signe de tête.

\- Tu sais où est Jon ? demanda la Stark.

La Targaryen fit non de la tête.

\- Lya, fit Daenerys, il y'a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire mais je… .

« _Ah non ! Ne me dis pas que tu es toi aussi enceinte et que tu paniques parce que tu as peur d'être une mauvaise mère. Une de mes filles qui me fait le coup, ça suffit, pas la deuxième_ ».

\- Je… suis… en…enceinte.

Lyanna se retint de se tapait la tête contre un mur, prête à parier que Daenerys était en panique.

\- Mais c'est bien trésor, fit Lyanna, il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer.

\- C'est que je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment pour être enceinte. On est en pleine préparation de conquête et… .

« _Non mais c'est pas vrai !_ »

\- Danny, il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer. Il n'y a pas de moment parfait pour être enceinte trésor. Et laisse-moi deviner, tu n'as rien dis à Jon pas vrai.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est que je ne suis pas sûre d'être… une bonne mère.

« _Non mais elles se sont faits passé le mot ou quoi !_ ».

\- Daenerys tu seras une bonne mère.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

« _Non, trop c'est trop_ ».

\- Parce que tu es ma fille ou tout comme bougre d'ânesse, parce que je te connais.

\- Et si je ne lui donnais pas tout l'amour qu'il a besoin et si… .

\- Stop, stop, stop, l'interrompit Lyanna. Si tu n'allais pas être une bonne mère tu ne douterais pas autant de toi et tu ne te poserais pas autant de question.

« _Non mais je rêve, j'ai l'impression de revivre la même scène qu'avec Alaenys_ ».

Lyanna s'assit à côté de la blonde et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Il n'y a pas à s'en faire, tout ira bien.

Westeros, royaume de l'Ouest, Castral Rock.

Tywin, Tyrion, Jaime et Kevan étaient réunis dans la salle du Conseil Restreint. Tywin entant que roi, Tyrion entant que grand argentier, Kevan entant que maitre des navires et maitres des chuchoteurs et enfin Jaime entant que Main et futur roi.

\- D'après nos informations, commença Kevan, les forces des royaumes du Bief et de l'Orage rassemblent leurs armées en vue d'une attaque sur le royaume de la Couronne. Pour ce que nous en savons, les Tyrell mobilisent environ 20 000 hommes et les Baratheon de l'Orage, 15 000.

\- Tout ça juste pour les 5 000 hommes de Stannis, fit Jaime.

\- Stannis tient Port-Réal, fit Tyrion. Et le Donjon Rouge ne sera pas aisé à prendre. Même à 1 contre 30, un stratège comme Stannis a des chances de l'emporter même si elles sont minces.

\- Et si nous en profitions pour nous emparer des terres du Bief de la frontière jusqu'à la ville du Vieux Chêne, proposa Kevan. Ainsi que de Goldengrove et de Pont Amer.

\- En somme de tout le Nord du Bief, comprit Tyrion.

\- Exact, répondit Kevan.

Jaime se tourna vers Tywin.

\- En ce cas, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour s'emparer de Port-Réal, le temps que nous arrivions les vainqueurs seraient exténués, il serait facile de les achever.

Tywin opina d'un signe de tête.

\- C'est vrai mais nous ouvririons une brèche sur les territoires conquis par le Bief qui pourrait reprendre les territoires conquis et prendre notre armée à revers.

\- Sans compter leur allié de l'Orage, intervint Kevan.

\- Bien, fit Tywin. Contentons-nous de nous emparer du nord du Bief et de consolider nos positions, pour l'instant… .

Essos, Cité libre de Pentos, Palais d'Illyrio Mopatis.

Le soir était tombé, les vœux avaient été prononcés. Le palais d'Illyrio Mopatis accueillait les festivités des mariages. Vin et bonne chair au menue.

Les deux princesses targaryenne mangeaient aux côtés de Jon, Alaenys à droite, Daenerys à gauche. Toutes deux se lançaient quelques regards incertains et des signes de têtes dès que Jon regardait ailleurs ou discutaient avec un invité. Lyanna qui avait vu le manège soupirait devant la situation.

C'est alors que Varys entra dans la salle pour s'assoir à côté de Lyanna.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, fit Varys avec un sourire. Nos princesses n'ont toujours pas dit à notre prince qu'elles sont enceintes.

Lyanna manqua de s'étouffer avec le vin qu'elle était en train d'avaler et toussa.

\- Je suis le maitre des chuchoteurs de la Nouvelle Valyria très chère. A ce propos, avez-vous pensé à nommer les membres du Conseil Restreint ?

\- Hormis vous et Arthur. Non pas encore.

\- Vous devriez. Si vous voulez fonder une Nouvelle Valyria, vous allez avoir besoin de personnes compétentes.

\- Je sais Lord Varys. Je l'annoncerai sous peu, d'ici… quelques temps.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Sinon dans un autre registre. Grand-Moraq est entièrement sous notre contrôle.

\- Parfait, je réunirais Arthur, Barristan et Monford pour décider de nos prochaines cibles.

Varys opina d'un signe de tête.

Mer d'été

Le capitaine Yaren Uller regarda l'horizon. Uller était le second fils du chef de maison, ainsi qu'un marin spécialisé dans les explorations et les premiers contacts, en somme un homme tout indiqué pour la mission que lui avait assigné le prince Doran. Mettre le cap sur Grand-Moraq et établir un premier contact avec Viserys Targaryen. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que le capitaine avait pris la mer esquivant les flottes Fer-Nés qui depuis le début de la Séparation de Westeros dominé les mers du continent.

\- A ce rythme-là, nous ne sommes pas près d'arriver sur l'ile, fit son second.

Le capitaine haussa les épaules.

\- Notre mission est d'établir des relations diplomatiques avec Viserys Targaryen et ce sans attirer l'attention des autres royaumes. Nous mettrons un an s'il le faut, mais personne ne doit se douter de ce que le prince Doran prépare.

Le second opina d'un signe de tête.

Essos, Cité libre de Pentos, Palais d'Illyrio Mopatis.

La nuit était tombée sur Pentos et les festivités de mariages venaient à peine de se terminer. Lyanna soupira. Elle venait enfin de terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé depuis plusieurs jours. Tout d'abord reformer la Garde Royale. Ser Barristan Selmy servirait entant que Lord Commandant. Barristan serait secondé par Oswell Whent et Jonothor Darry, tout d'eux également membre de l'ancienne garde royale d'Aerys II. Ensuite, Ser Alliser Thorne et Ser Jorah Mormont avaient fait veux de servir dans la garde royale. Enfin Aeron Celtigar et Orlys Velaryon tous deux, de jeunes membres de leurs maisons respectives.

Ensuite la seconde tâche de la reine mère avait été aussi compliqué. Nommer le Conseil Restreint. Si Arthur entant que Main du roi et Varys entant que Maitre des Chuchoteurs fut une évidence, nommer les autres membres se montra plus compliqué. La logique aurait voulu que Lyanna nomme au Conseil ses plus anciens alliés et vassaux comme les Celtigar et les Velaryons mais il lui fallait aussi s'assigner les allégeances définitives des autres maisons valyriennes et récompenser d'autres alliés. C'était dans cette optique que Lyanna allait nommer Illyrio Mopatis comme Grand Argentier, Aerion Roltigar Maitre des Lois, et Aegar Goldwyn comme Maitre des Navires.

La louve soupira tandis qu'éteignant ses bougies, elle s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux pour attendre un sommeil qui cette nuit-là fut long à venir.

Alaenys et Daenerys étaient allongées dans le lit chacune d'entres elles de part et d'autre de Jon.

\- Les filles vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe, fit Jon qui voyait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Ses deux futures épouses échangèrent un regard entendu. Ce fut finalement Alaenys qui prit la parole.

\- Danny et moi avons quelque chose à t'annoncer.

\- Alys et moi sommes…enceinte, enchaina Daenerys.

Aussitôt Jon se releva d'un bond regardant tour à tour ses deux amours.

\- Vous me faites marcher.

Ses deux femmes lui firent non de la tête.

\- Danny et moi ne savions pas comment te l'annoncer.

Jon soupira et se rallongea caressant tour à tour les cheveux des deux femmes qu'il aimait plus que tout.

\- Tu ne dis rien, constata Daenrys légèrement inquiète que Jon ne soit pas enjoué par les nouvelles.

\- C'est que… je ne sais pas quoi dire Danny, c'est si soudain. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que je sois père avant des années.

\- On sait, fit Alaenys.

\- Cependant, reprit Jaehaerys, maintenant que nos enfants vont naitre, taillons-leur un empire dont ils pourront être fier.

Les deux blondes sourirent et se couchant sur le côté se lovèrent contre l'homme qu'elles aimaient. Bientôt la Nouvelle-Valyria verrait le jour et ce jour-là sonnera la fin de tous ceux qui jadis leur avait porté atteinte à eux et à leur maison.

…

Et voilà, fin du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.

On se revoit bientôt, sur ce portez-vous bien et passez une bonne semaine.


End file.
